The Product of Their Love
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Clint and Natasha's lives through a baby and marriage. ((Clint x Natasha))
1. Prologue

**Merry Christmas!**

**This is my Clintasha story. Clint and Natasha's lives through a baby and marriage.**

**Copyright: Tumblr**

* * *

_"There are a lot of things the world doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff. There are a lot of things SHIELD doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff. There are even a lot of things Natasha Romanoff doesn't know about Natasha Romanoff._

_This isn't about her past because I don't even know that part. Instead, these are the strictly confidential secrets I know about Natasha Romanoff._

_For starters, Natasha is a natural redhead._

_She likes the rain, but loves the fog._

_On foggy days, she'll just lie in bed till the fog moves away._

_She's got this spot on the back of her shoulder she loves when I rub it._

_She prefers candles scented like chai tea._

_She dances when nobody is looking (although I sneak a peek every now and then)._

_When she's feeling tired or down, she likes to lie down with me._

_And, when she sings old Russian songs, she knows I don't understand the words, but she knows I like to listen._

_But the one thing I didn't know about Natasha was that her one fear, is my longtime dream..."_

* * *

**So there's the prologue...what do you think her one fear is?**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	2. 12:00, Tasha

Chapter One: 12:00, Tasha

From the corner of a building rooftop, Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye perches on the ledge scanning the situation below. AIM agents scurrying around with their weapons looking for the two master SHIELD assassins who dare go against them (him being one of the two). His eyes squint as he looks far out into the distance. Ah, there she is. Her red curls bouncing around as she kicks over the men in the bright yellow hazmat suits. He admires the way she glides through the air as her leg shoots up kicking another one over.

That's his girl, Agent Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow.

This woman is known as the agent with fire in her eyes, a kiss on the lips and a vulnerable side she keeps it well hidden. It took him a while to win her over (or as the others say, chip through her icy exterior) and now, she still won't admit it, but they love each other.

Clint slowly pulls out an arrow and places it in his bow. He pulls back the string and has his eyes set on his target.

"12:00, Tasha." He says into his earpiece as he lets the arrow fly.

Deeper into the battlefield, Natasha's guns run out of bullets upon hearing Clint's warning. She doesn't even move her head; but allows the arrow to skin her shoulder going through the head of the man behind her. She looks at the rooftop where her archer was with the sun in her way. The corner of her mouth raises a bit as she hides behind a boulder for cover.

"I can handle myself." Natasha tells him through her earpiece as she reloads.

"Don't be stupid." He replies. "I've watched you this whole time and counted the number of bullets you've fired."

"You're supposed to be on this mission too!"

"I have two eyes and I prefer to keep both of them on you."

She rolls her eyes as she rises from the boulder and begins shooting non-stop. Clint shimmies down from his rooftop corner and begins fighting along the redheads side. He shoots his arrows non-stop.

Eventually, their backs touch and they're right beside each other. A smile creeps on Clint's face and he could feel Natasha's somewhat smile on her face.

"Just like the good old days." He mutters.

"You're an idiot." Natasha says with an eye roll.

"I love you too."

About what was mentioned earlier about Natasha's vulnerable side she keeps well hidden, love is also what she keeps well hidden. Clint knows that she loves him although she's never said those specific three words. The three words she says instead are, "you're an idiot." Clint usually smiles when she says that, this being another one of those times. For the years they've been together, he's been trying to get her to say it. Even when they we're both hammered. He said some really stupid things but she somehow still acted sober.

As the two assassins we're back to back, the shooting became easier. They shoot from every angle they possible could. The one downfall of this strategy was the crowd forming around them. Soon, they we're outnumbered.

"Got a plan, Barton?" Natasha asks.

Clint laughs. "Of course I do."

He pulls a special small pole shaped grenade from his bow and stabbed it into the ground. It begins flashing and Clint knocks over Natasha. A split second later, the special grenade shoots out a massive energy shock wave knocking the life out of the AIM agents.

The two assassins waited a few seconds before slowly rising from the ground. They look around at the quiet, tranquil scene around them where they we're one exchanging shots. Clint looks at Natasha and playfully throws an arm around her. She glares at him but just leaves it.

"We did good." Clint tells her.

"For once, I agree with you." Natasha replies. "Next time, you should keep your eyes on your target."

"No thank you." Clint says.

"Well, at least try to take the mission seriously."

"I tried that once, wasn't fun. I swear Nat, I can take a mission however way I want and still have fun."

"You know what?" She asks him. "Whatever get the mission completed."

Natasha smiles at him. Clint tries to give her a kiss but she flakes him off. Not only has Clint been trying to get Natasha to say those specific three words, he's also been trying to get some PDA out of her. He knows that she's a good kisser.

"You can keep trying, Clint Barton." She says walking ahead of him to where the SHIELD quinjet is assigned to pick them up. She looks back at him and smiles. "You can never surprise me."

"How about you surprise me, Natasha Romanoff?" He asks her. She continues to face him and Clint sees something in the background.

Everything happens so quickly.

Clint pulls out his bow and an arrow. He places the arrow in the bow and shoots just as Natasha turns around. She sees the man who Clint's aiming at and the knifes he whips at them. Natasha runs back to Clint hoping she'd run faster than the knife. She knocks over Clint and she's on top of him. Clint peers over and sees the man on the ground with an arrow in him.

He looks up at Natasha who seems to be staring at nothing.

"Nat?" He questions. "Tasha?"

He softly places a hand on her arm and he feels her shaking. Her breathing is a little heightened and her skin goes even paler than before. Natasha looks at him and puts her hand to her back. When her hand returns, there's a bloody knife in it. Clint's eyes open in horror as he takes Natasha in his arms and begins to carry her, running.

"Tasha, you're going to be okay." He tells her. "You've survived way worse, before."

She remains speechless and limp in his arms.

"SHIELD," he calls into his earpiece, "this is Agent Barton. Agent Romanoff is down. Send medics. Repeat: Agent Romanoff is down. Send medics."

* * *

**At least now, you know the standards of their relationship. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	3. The Impossible is Possible

**Hello 2k15!**

**Note: I don't know any bull about medical stuff so forgive me...**

**Recap: Clint and Natasha were on a mission where Natasha ended up with a knife in her back**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Impossible is Possible

Clint runs by Natasha's gurney as the SHIELD doctors scream her current state to each other. He'd be lying if he said that he understood everything they said, but he understood the basic parts: she's lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay. Once he reached the limit where he's allowed to reach, he watches as the many doctors begin healing her. He knows that she's in good hands. SHIELD has the best of the best.

He walks into the nearest maintenance closet and closes the door behind him. He opens one of the drawers and rips out more than enough needed to wipe Natasha's blood from his hands. When he's done, he scrunches them up and chucks it in the garbage.

Clint exits the closet, closes the door and slinks down to the floor. He looks up and sees Director Fury peering above him, with his usual 'what is the matter with you?' scowl (the one that shows no concern whatsoever). Clint just stares at him, not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"Agent Romanoff is going to be alright." Director Fury tells him. "You know that."

"Of course I do." Clint replies.

"Then stop worrying. Sometimes these things happen for the best."

"Getting stabbed in the back happens for the best? And I mean that literally, not metaphorically."

Nick rolls his only good eye. "You know what I mean, Barton. Now, you have a debriefing to complete on behalf of you and Agent Romanoff since I know you also complete the mission from her point of view."

Clint sighs. "Of course you do."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hours later, Natasha stirs awake. Her back aches a bit but it feels like something she can easily walk off. Plus, she's been through way worse before. And it'll scar. Great. It can match the others. According to Clint, her mosaic of scars looks like a painting with deep meaning. She laughed and called him an idiot.

Natasha turns her head slightly and sees one of the SHIELD nurses. The nurse notices her and smiles brightly.

"Hi." She starts. "You were out for a couple of hours but everything seems to be good. You can leave soon if that's what you wish."

"Where's Agent Barton?" Natasha asks.

The nurse smiles since Clint is the first thing she asks about.

"Still in debriefing. He has to do his and yours." She replies handing Natasha her own medical report. She points at a diagram and Natasha looks back at her for an explanation. "Now, none of your vital organs were affected but you did lose a lot of blood. On the bright side, we we're able to give you some more and give you stitches over your wound. It'll hurt for a few days but knowing everything else you've been through, you probably won't feel it."

Natasha nods her head.

"And," the nurse continues, "Agent Romanoff, you're an intelligent agent, so I just have to ask this. Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Natasha's eyes widen so wide that they could possibly burst her stitches wide open.

"Pregnant?" She repeats. "No, I'm not pregnant. I can't be. It's impossible."

"I ran the tests multiple times and you are. 3 weeks. Turns out the impossible is possible."

Natasha goes pale again and lies back in her bed. She can't be pregnant. She just can't. And the baby is Clint's. Natasha doesn't want children but she knows how much Clint loves them. Back then when he was performing in the circus, he loved the smiles and happiness from the children in the audience thus, him wanting his own.

When she tells him, he's going to be thrilled. And she won't. But Natasha won't let him down. She'll put on a happy face for him.

"Great..." She mutters lying to herself. The woman who never wanted a baby is the one who's going to have one. How ironic. Even more ironic given her occupation and Clint's. Ah, the two master assassins expecting a baby.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Natasha walks out of the hospital, brushing past the SHIELD agents. Her head floods with thoughts and an infinite amount of questions. She quietly mutters to herself in Russian so nobody she passes would understand what she's saying. She enters the elevator and once the door shuts, she doesn't press a button to go to a designated floor.

Natasha just leaves it.

She leans against the wall and slinks down zoning out from reality.

"I can't be..." She says to herself. "No. I can't. It's not possible. How the hell can I be pregnant?"

She looks down at her stomach, which will carry a baby. A baby that's supposed to be half hers and half Clint's.

She moans again.

"What are you doing?" She asks the baby even though she knows that he or she can't hear yet. "Why are you here?"

* * *

**So...Natasha ain't happy that she's expecting. I am. But my opinion doesn't matter. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	4. Our First Child

**Teehee...precious Natasha is pregnant but she doesn't want the baby. Although she knows that Clint does. **

**Copyright: Cause of Death**

* * *

Chapter Three: Our First Child

Natasha stumbles into the apartment she shares with Clint. Her steps wobble as she calls out to see if Clint is home. Her voice was cracking but thankfully he's not. She takes a breath of relief as she wanders into their bedroom. She glances at their bed and puts a hand over her stomach. The baby was made there. Natasha shakes her head clearing her thoughts of the baby as she takes off her clothes and changes into her skinny jeans (which she's lucky still fit), her black lace top, her leather jacket and boots.

"Okay..." She mutters to herself. "I will just come out and say it. He won't be mad. I'll be happy for him. I won't show him any other emotion. This is his baby and I will support him."

She looks at herself in the mirror and sees the face of an assassin, not a mother. Natasha grimaces at the image and grabs her purse. She steps out of their apartment and heads to where she knows Clint Barton will be.

The bar.

Whenever Clint's in the infirmary after a mission, she's always at the bar burning away her sentiments with alcohol. Clint does the same to her minus the burning of his feelings.

Natasha walks into the grimy bar and ignore all the eyes that turn towards her. She strides towards the man hunched over with no glasses in front of him. Huh, not a drink, and he's probably been sitting here for a while. That shocks her.

"Yo Bartender," Natasha calls in a think, playful Russian accent, "I'd like to buy this man a drink."

Clint turns around and the sight of Natasha lights him right up. He grabs her in a hug and she's loving his warmth and embrace. He kisses her cheek and just holds her.

"Hey," he says, "actually bartender, I owe her a drink."

She smiles at him. Natasha loves seeing the glee in his face when he does little actions like this.

"Actually," she says in a whisper crouching onto his shoulder, "I'm not drinking tonight."

He looks back at her. "And why's that?"

Natasha's hand slides down Clint's arm and her fingers lace with his. She drags him to the exit. Clint and Natasha step out into the warm air of the night. It smells of street food like bacon-wrapped hot dogs and Indian tacos. They both inhale and exhale the scents that describe their home.

Clint pauses, turning towards Natasha and cocking an eyebrow. He stares at how she looks at the city. Her eyes filled with wonder and a smile so bright it can light up the night sky.

"Come on Tasha," he says nudging her a bit, "I'm buying you a drink. You got me one when I came out of the infirmary, but now you did. It's been a tradition."

"I told you, I'm not drinking." She replies to his stubbornness.

"Why? Afraid the alcohol will burn through your stitches?"

Natasha wants to be mad at him so bad but she just smiles. She has good news to tell him. Natasha grabs his hand once again and guides it towards her body. She presses his palm to her abdomen and smiles up at him, radiant.

"Figured it out yet, Hawkeye?"

Clint looks at her speechless. His heart stops and his breathing pattern becomes choppy.

"Oh!" He exclaims. "Oh my god...oh my god! Holy - when - how -"

Natasha glares at him disgracefully. "Seriously? How? You need me to explain the 'how' to you?" Her shame in him turns into a laugh. She can understand his shock. Natasha prefers his reaction to the baby over hers by a landslide.

"I just - " he continues to stutter. " - holy shit."

"Use your words Clint." Natasha orders.

There are no words. Not one word in any language out there can describe the way Clint feels. He's never been this happy before in his life. He wants to scream for all the universe to hear. Clint pulls Natasha into his embrace once again and kisses her deeply. The kiss shocks her and he feels that. He knows that Natasha is against this type of PDA. But he doesn't care. They're having a baby. She's going to be the mother and he's going to be the father. She eases into their kiss and looks at him perplexed when they part.

"Things will never be the same, will they?" Natasha asks him touching his cheek with her thumb. She's asking that about the kiss but not only that. About the baby too. Things will never be the same for the better and for the worse.

"This is crazy." Clint replies still over the moon over the fact that he's having a baby.

"Yeah, it really is."

"Our first child."

Natasha says that and her brain goes into another relay of thoughts. She said first. That implies that they're going to have more. She knows that Clint would want more. The man has always wanted children. Natasha knows that Clint has always dreamed about the classic American white-picket fence family with the husband and wife sitting on the porch of their plain house with their kids playing on the front lawn with a dog.

Natasha still has doubts whether this baby will survive the pregnancy. She's scared; and she's never felt this before...

* * *

**Remember in the prologue when it said that Natasha has one fear? Ha!**

**Anyways guys, I'm kind of tied up with this thing called reality and I'm going to be taking a short break from just because I have exams to study for. Fellow students will understand. I'll be back soon. You haven't seen the last of me. **

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite! **


	5. Ideas In The Works

**Holy shit. It's been about a month since the last update.**

**Anyways...IM BACK!**

**Recap: After a mission with Clint, Natasha gets hospitalized realizing that she's pregnant with his child. A child that she doesn't seem so excited to have, but she'll put on a smile for Clint.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Ideas In The Works

Clint and Natasha rock back through the door of their apartment after their night on the town. Alcohol free. Clint has his arms around her shoulders and their fingers are locked. Clint turns on the light but Natasha gives him a devilish smirk and shuts the light back off. He feels her push him against the closed door and places her hands on his shoulders seductively. He chuckles a little as he places his hands on her hips.

"Tasha..." Clint mutters as he pulls her head close. "You just told me we're going to have a baby."

"Yeah," she replies softly placing her fingers through his shaggy hair, "but I figured why not since we won't be able to this for a while."

"Oh boy." He says excitedly as he picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist excitedly.

Then there's a thump from upstairs. Natasha turns on the light and the two assassins look up. Their neighbors we're always nice people. They always get along. They're even so close that they come knocking for a teaspoon of sugar or anything else they need. Also, they all have one mutual hate: their landlord. The only who lives upstairs, their landlord. The noises from up there we're never because of them, they don't know what happens up there, but they we're never curious enough to ask.

"This area's dangerous." Clint states putting Natasha back on her feet. "That man upstairs is dangerous."

"That's never stopped you before." Natasha replies.

"Yeah, but, I think we need to move."

"Move? Move where? To another apartment? Or are you thinking of buying a house?"

He looks at her. "I'm not raising a child in this circus."

He walks off. Natasha smirks.

"That's funny considering you we're raised in a circus." Natasha says. Clint turns around and gives her a glare. He knows she's kidding. "And look how wonderful you turned out."

"So, you want to raise our child here?"

Natasha tries to hide her tremors from the way he said 'our child'. She's still hesitant about the idea of having a child, but Clint is a hundred percent okay with it. For him, she's supportive.

"Why not?" Natasha asks rhetorically. "Sure, the landlord is a complete мудак. But the neighbors are the nicest people around. Even I'm saying that and I would never call people nice."

"Natasha - "

"Besides, Clint, apartments in safer areas or houses are expensive and we don't have wads of cash at our reach like Stark. We can barely pay this rent as it is."

"There are advantages of owning a house. We would never have to think about rent again, we can finally have a backyard our child can play in, it's bigger, and nicer. And don't worry about the rent, I have cash locked up somewhere."

She glances at him and gives him a small laugh.

"If you're talking about the cash you think is in your sock drawer, believe me любимый, you only have about 15 cents."

He watches her walk off.

Oh how excited Clint is. His dream of having a child is coming true. Sure, he's an assassin. The last person you'd expect to be lusting for a kid, but he wants one badly. He grew up in a circus and always adored seeing the smiles from the faces of the children in the audience. Natasha knows that. And he's surprised that Natasha is alright with this.

He wants to have the best future possible for this baby. Living in the ghetto apartment was not his pictured home for a family.

"Don't worry Tasha." He says. "I have some ideas in the works."

"Clint, you know that you signed a lease for this unit." She tells him. Clint freezes on the spot and mutters some curse words to himself. He forgot about that. "According to that lease, we're stuck here for another three years. So, if you can find a way to convince that bastard upstairs to get us out of it, then yes, we can move out."

Clint looks at her. To win her on his side involved doing the most challenging mission. But like all his other missions from the past, he always completes them.

"Ah, hell..." He whispers to himself.

* * *

**Ah...oh how I loved writing this. You will see more about Clint and Natasha's apartment in the chapters to come. Believe me, I have ideas.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	6. Our Secret

**So, uh, funny story. This was meant to be published earlier but I was fucking stupid and deleted it. Fuck.**

**Note: This is a scene from my other story, A Stark Normal Life**

**Note: Pairings: Clint x Natasha (duh), Tony x Pepper, Steve x Modern!Peggy, Thor x Jane and Bruce x Betty**

* * *

Chapter Five: Our Secret

Clint and Natasha stood in the middle of the airport bored out of their minds. Tony called them to get over there since he had a plan to propose to Pepper when she returns from her business trip. Everyone else is here. Also currently bored. Steve and Peggy, Thor and Jane, Bruce and Betty, and a panicking Tony Stark fumbling with Bristol boards and markers which nobody had a clue about. He says that he picked it up from some school shop while he was driving here.

Natasha mutters some words in Russian to Clint and he laughs a little. She's a month pregnant at this point and they have yet to tell the others about their surprise.

After Steve's failed attempt to calm Tony down with his peaceful, Natasha decides to joke around with the billionaire.

"You said that Pepper might just get back on the plane instead of marrying you." She teases with a small laugh.

"How do you plan on proposing?" Clint questions taking a glance at the school supplies.

Natasha leans into Clint's shoulder and whispers more words in a multitude of languages. Clint doesn't understand a words of what she's saying, or what language it's in, and she knows that. He just loves the way the words fluently spill out and how precise they sound. They we're so distracted that they didn't even notice that Tony was not that flustered anymore and that he changed the topic.

"Seriously," Tony says specifically to the men, "when are you men going to make your move? I say that you should do it soon. You know, so we can all get married at the same time and then all have kids at the same time. Then they can grow up and be friends."

Clint and Natasha look at each other alarmed.

_'You told Stark!?' _They exclaim silently by tightening their eyes. They often talk like this while on missions especially when undercover and in pursuit. They've known each other long enough to recognize even the smallest facial expression.

_'Nat, I didn't tell anyone. Let alone Stark!' _He tells her by biting both his lips.

_'Why would I tell that ass any of my secrets?' _She says by raising her eyebrows as high as possible.

_'Then what the hell are we doing?' _He widens his eyes.

_'I honestly don't know.' _She closes her lips. _'Sorry, just act surprised and awkward.'_

They both avoid any other eye contact with each other and just look at the ground. They both look at Bruce and Betty who we're both very intelligent scientist blinking away in confusion. Clint glances at Peggy who's asking Steve about having kids and he's blushing redder than Natasha's curls. Then he takes a look at Thor and Jane. Thor was fine with it and Jane was processing the word baby in her scientist brain. Natasha sees them from a different point of view. He gets that Bruce and Betty have never put a baby in thoughts. Then with Steve and Peggy, Natasha puts herself in Steve's place where Clint is Peggy. Although Natasha can handle the sex talk unlike the super soldier and Clint wants kids like Peggy seems. Natasha also relates with Jane who seems petrified.

Clint's excited. Natasha's scared. That's they way it is. In any pairing, one person will be over the moon for a child and the other one will be under the covers hiding.

"Are you ready to bear children?" Thor questions Tony.

Tony thinks over his answer. "Well, I can honestly say that I am very well prepared to make one. Raising one will be a different story. I'll give luck to Pepper since if we ever decide to have a kid, she'll have to basically put up with two of me."

"Yeah," Natasha says, "and we can't even do that."

"I love you too, Natasha."

"Shut up, Tony."

"Yeah," Clint adds, "shut up, Tony." Natasha lightly elbows his ribs.

"Well, geez." Tony says, "assassins being so protective over each other. You as parents will be amazing."

Natasha and Clint look at each other again and begin their silent communication.

_'I swear he's onto us.'_ Natasha cocks an eyebrow.

_'We have more secrets combined than he has dollars.' _Clint smirks wildly. _'You worry too much.'_

She rolls her eyes and looks back at the ground.

Clint throws his arm around Tony's shoulders and parades him off somewhere else. He looks back at Natasha and winks. The corner of her mouth rises.

"Why are we even talking about kids?" Clint questions changing the topic for Natasha's sake. "None of us are even freaking married, engaged even. You alone are struggling with the proposal."

"I am not!" Tony argues.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

After waiting, Pepper Potts walked into the airport and was brought to tears at the sight of Tony's proposal. Each man with a Bristol board in his hands each with one word of the fragment, "Virginia Potts, Will You Marry," and then Tony's which said, "Me". She runs into his arms and jumps. He hold her steady as they embrace each others presence. Their friends in the back throw their arms around each other and watch in glee.

"She said yes!" Tony exclaims.

They all cheer. Clint wonders if he's going to ask Natasha to marry him and how. Natasha wonders if Clint is ever going to ask for her hand in marriage. Only time will tell.

* * *

**What do you think will happen? Clint and Natasha are keeping their baby a secret so far.**

**I had an authors note in mind, but now my mind is blank. Fuck.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	7. Party At Stark Towers

**GUYS LETS CELEBRATE I PASSED MY EXAMS! SURE MY MARKS WERE SHIT BUT LETS CELEBRATE WITH SOME CLINTASHA**

**Again, another snippet from A Stark Normal Life as I listen to music from a fictional OTP's wedding. *cough* River and The Doctor *cough***

* * *

Chapter Six: Party at Stark Towers

Natasha stands in front of her full-length mirror admiring herself in the short black dress she put on while it still fits. Her seven-week-old baby bump is still hidden and she knows that when she's smoothening out the wrinkles. Natasha tries to imagine herself with a full baby bump, before realizing that she can't do so. She's going to have to wait.

"Is today going to be the day?" Clint asks as he steps out of the bathroom in a dark purple button-up top and black jeans. He looks at Natasha and smirks. "Don't you look lovely."

She stares at him. "The day for what?"

"That we tell all our friends about our secret."

He wraps his arms around her and they look at themselves in the mirror.

"Which secret?" She jokes. He laughs and kisses her bare shoulder. "Yes, Clint, I think it's time. Everyone else is going to be revealing their news today so why not?"

"Everyone else has news?" Clint questions.

Natasha rolls her eyes. "Please tell me you're not behind on this. But I'll catch you up. Tony and Pepper are engaged, everyone in the world knows that. Bruce and Betty and Thor and Jane are newly engaged. Steve asked Peggy to marry him but she replied, 'maybe'. I'm not so sure what happened to them after that."

"Ouch." Clint states. "Must suck for him to be left there hanging."

"She must have a reason. It's only been three months for them."

"How do you know this?"

"I know everything."

Clint smirks before thinking about something else on his mind. "Would you have a reason if you said 'no' or 'maybe' to me if I ask?"

Natasha turns around and looks at him carefully. She quickly studies whether this man is going to ask for her hand in marriage. She can't find anything certain, but for now, no question in the air.

"Honestly," Natasha starts, "I'm going to have a hell of a time finding one."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Stark Towers_

"Steve," Tony starts, "your lady told you to ask her again. Can't you take a hint?"

Steve looks at the man and playfully shrugs his shoulders taking a drink.

"I did." Steve replies.

"Peggy," Pepper starts from the lady side of the party, "you told Steve to ask you again. Can't the man take a hint?"

"He actually did." Peggy replies showing off her ring.

And the other ladies, minus Natasha, show their different engagement rings. Natasha's glad for a moment since the attention is diverted away from her. She's still picking the right words to use to formulate her pregnancy announcement.

"So," Tony continues from the man side at the bar, "Clint, how does Natasha take her drink?"

"Oh," Clint starts shifting his position on the bar stool, "she's not drinking tonight."

"Why? Natasha always has a drink. Unless - "

"Figure it out yet?" Clint questions just like how Natasha revealed to him that she was pregnant. All their jaws drop to the ground.

"Natasha?" Pepper questions poking her arm like a teenage girl would to annoy others. "I don't see a ring on that finger."

"Yeah," Natasha sighs placing a subtle hand on her stomach, "we have something else as, what you would say, 'a representation of our love'."

Natasha shines a bright smile as the women's eyes nearly bulge out of their heads.

Natasha looks over at the men and Clint looks over at the women, both taking a note of each genders reaction. They make eye contact with each other and smile. Natasha makes it over to Clint who takes a swig of the drink that was supposed to be hers.

"I thought they'd be more surprised." Natasha whispers to Clint.

"So did I." Clint replies.

"You're expecting?!" Jane exclaims.

"Tis great news." Thor says slapping Clint's shoulder as lightly as he could.

"That's better." Clint says smiling.

"Why do you think we we're so alarmed at the airport? We thought Tony was onto us."

"Yeah, it's only been seven weeks." Clint says placing a hand on her stomach. "Seven lovely - "

"Stressful." Natasha adds. Clint stares at her.

" - weeks."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When Clint and Natasha arrive home, Natasha throws her heels in her closet, removes her dress and puts on one of Clint's old, baggy t-shirt. She prefers wearing them since they're much more comfortable and her normal pajamas are a bit tighter around the hips now. She glances at the rest of her closet and sighs.

"Clint." She calls. "I'm going to have to change my whole wardrobe for the timebeing."

"Why?" He questions as he walks into their room. He starts to unbutton his shirt.

"I have to buy maternity clothes. A bunch of them."

"Sure. But I can't go with you."

"Why not?" She questions. She cocks one of her hips forwards looking at him expectant.

"I made a promise to you about something and I'll be busy dealing with it. Is that alright?"

"Sure." She replies flatly.

"Good."

"Good." She studies his face again. "What are you planning?"

"Stuff." He replies studying her. "How much are you buying?"

"A lot. I have to."

"How long will you be gone?" He asks her sparking her curiousity.

"How long will _you_ be gone?" She asks him making him rethink his options.

He smirks at her as he gets into bed. "I guess we'll find out."

"Yes," Natasha says turning off the lights, "I guess we will."

* * *

**I know what I'm doing. I actually have a plan for this story. **

**Please be curious on what Clint is doing...It's not what you think it is.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio! Yes, I got wattpad.**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	8. Parental Roadblock

**Now you're all curious to see what Clint has planned...some of you left guesses. And you're right, some of you.**

**Copyright: hawkeye - my life as a weapon**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Parental Roadblock

Clint walks back to his apartment in rhythm whistling with joy. He sways back and forth in his steps wanting to scream for happiness. He had set a goal and had accomplished it in ninety simple minutes. Today is his day and nothing can change his mind. Well, until he reaches his apartment and sees his cruel landlord standing outside with one of his sweet neighbors: the mother, Jessica, holding her baby in her arms and has a toddler wrapped around one of her legs. Clint smiles at the sight of a family but refocuses on their unknown screaming at each other.

"Hey," Clint says getting in the middle of their squabble, "what's happening here?"

The landlord looks at Clint, and then back at Jessica and her kids.

"Back off," he threatens the family, "or I'll kill you."

"Mama!" The toddler screams as he buries himself in his mothers leg.

"Uh," Clint says getting in the middle of their squabble. Again. "Just going to say this out loud, but it's not cool to yell death threats at a mother in front of her children. Come on, man."

"This doesn't concern you, Barton." The landlord says. Clint stares at him.

"He's kicking us out, Clint." Jessica tells him. Clint raises his eyebrows, now intrigued in the debate between them.

"She refuses to pay the new rent and now she has to be gone!" The landlord argues. Clint's shocked at the sound of 'new rent' since him and Natasha could barely live through the old rent'. He would refuse to pay this price as well.

"You doubled our rent!" Jessica yells.

The landlord hands Clint the sheets of paper that make up the lease.

"That's the lease she signed." He tells him.

"Hang on, hang on," Clint says taking the lease from him, "let me read this. Just stop yelling for a moment."

Clint scans through every word of the lease. It's the same one Clint and Natasha signed when they moved in for the next three years. He doesn't remember what made them sign it. He tries to look for a loophole like any other lawyer would, but he couldn't find anything.

"You see?" The landlord asks. Clint gives him back the lease, disgracefully.

"Can he really do this Clint?" Jessica questions looking at him deeply as she shifts the position of the baby in her arms. Clint feels so guilty for saying this since like him and Natasha, she has trouble making up the rent. Let alone support her children. "Can he just decide to double our rent when he wants? It's not fair."

Clint shrugs his shoulders. "He owns the building, Jessica, I think he can."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Clint enters his unit and sees Natasha and Jane with a bunch of shopping bags. His eyes widen as he attempts to get back out the door. Anything to avoid giving his opinion on shirts, pants, dresses, shoes and everything.

"Stay." Natasha orders even though she didn't have turn around and look at him.

He makes his way inside and takes a peek in one of the bags.

"I see you did enough shopping for the next seven months." He states kissing her on the cheek. He continues to peek through the bags. "Hello Jane."

"Hi Clint." She replies brightly. "Lucky you didn't have to get dragged shopping."

"Excuse me?" Natasha questions. Jane gives her a full smile. "I had a great time."

"You know me, I hate shopping."

"Same." Clint agrees taking out the contents of one bag. He pulls out various tubs of ice cream. He looks at the two ladies with curiosity.

"Pregnancy cravings." Jane clarifies. "There's rocky road, mint chocolate chip, Neapolitan and some others."

"Eat it, and I will kill you." Natasha threatens in a joking way.

"Anyways," Jane says, "I better get going. See you both around."

She heads on over to the door.

"Oh!" Clint says. "Be careful. Our landlord is in a shitty mood."

Natasha whines. "Why this time?"

"He doubled our rent."

"What the hell?!" Natasha exclaims. "That little shit knows that everyone in the building can barely afford it."

Jane makes her way back in. "That's terrible. Especially with a baby on the way. Let any of us know if you need anything. Don't be quiet about it."

"Thank you." Clint and Natasha say and she leaves.

Clint and Natasha look at each other, lost for words.

"What are we going to do now?" Natasha asks him.

"I told you, I'll take care of it." He replies wrapping his arms around her. "Don't you worry. Pregnancy and parenthood is full of all these kinds of roadblocks. And why would we be given these roadblocks if that bigger force out there knew we couldn't handle it?"

"I guess."

"Now, don't stress and trust me. I have an idea."

"Do you really?"

"No."

She walks off laughing.

* * *

**Ice cream because Scarlett Johansson was caught eating ice cream while she was pregnant so why not? And of course Clint's going to deal with the housing problem. He's got this.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	9. Clint's Master Plan

**Well shit. It's been about two weeks since my last update.**

**Copyright: hawkeye - my life as a weapon**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Clint's Master Plan

There was, and still is, a strong sentiment in the air as Clint and Natasha attended the weddings of Bruce and Betty and Tony and Pepper. Both so simple yet so elegant. Steve and Peggy also tied the knot, mysteriously. Nobody knows about their wedding and they're not opening their mouths. Also, Pepper revealed that she was four months pregnant. Natasha was shocked that Pepper is ahead of her.

Clint could think about marriage, but he has to think about living arrangements first and then the baby. That's what he promised to Natasha and he has his master plan that's about to roll into action.

Clint leans against the doorframe and knocks until the door opens. His landlord opens the door and scowls at the archer. Clint smiles brightly.

"Can I come in?" Clint asks him.

"No." The landlord replies.

"Too bad. Wasn't really a question." Clint replies pushing the other man aside and walking into the crummy unit. He looks around in disgust and throws his faded blue duffel bag on top of some magazines on a table. "This place is filthy, you know that? Well, you'd have to be blind if you didn't. If I lived here, I would never pay the new rent or even a measly old dime."

The landlord takes a few slow steps towards Clint. He looks at the duffel bag and so does Clint.

"What's in the bag?" He asks him.

"Open it and find out." Clint replies.

The landlord unzips the bag skeptically, but his eyes widen at the contents. He pulls out a sample and flaps the fresh sheets in his face absorbing the scent of fresh, new, dollar bills. The bag is full of them. The landlord looks at Clint who's still wearing the same grin on his face.

"This is a lot of money." The landlord tells him. "Does Natasha know you're doing this?"

"That, is all the money Natasha and I have." Clint replies honestly. "Every damn dollar. Even the couple of cents from my sock drawer. And no, Natasha doesn't know about this because she doesn't have to at the moment. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"This is unlike you."

"Yeah, yeah, spare me the lecture. This is enough money to buy the building but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to pay the rent for everybody in the building."

The landlord laughs. "What are you? Their fairy godmother? This is a lot of money."

Clint doesn't react. "It should cover the mark-up for everyone in the building. All cash. Tax-free."

"What kind of Avenger does this? I broke no laws. I'm allowed to raise the rent. It's tough luck for you, Natasha, and your tenant friends, but I know my rights."

"Hold that thought, you bastard." Clint says seriously. "You asked about The Avengers. You want to know the best part of being an Avenger? It's not the parties at Stark Towers, or the free travelling because of missions, not even the free health-care. It's having Captain America around all the time. He just - he brings out the absolute best in people. You want to be good when he's around. You just do. But look around real quick."

Even Clint looks around the room to emphasize his point.

"Because right now," Clint continues, "Captain America isn't here. I'm going to buy this building from you and pay all the rent everyone owes you. Then you can leave and find another place to live. That's it. I'm an Avenger and I'm protecting my people. The end."

Clint walks out of the landlords unit, shuffling his steps. He doesn't even look back as he closes the door behind him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"You did what?!" Natasha screams as loud as she possibly could. He didn't think this part through.

"I took out all the money we had hidden and paid everyone's rent." He replies proudly. "And might have bought the building. I'm the new landlord, I think?"

"Clinton Francis Barton!" She screams again. He backs away scared that she used his full name as if she was his mother. "You can't just do things like that without my permission!"

"Excuse me," he defends, "I used my money wisely."

"Our money."

"Same thing."

"Clint, so god help me - "

"Natasha, you wanted to be convinced to move out and buy a real house. Look at what I just did. I got all our money, took care of every neighbors needs, and most importantly, broke our lease. I tied up all the loose ends here so we could move on easily. What more could I possibly do for you?"

She looks at him compassionately. "Now, we have no money left. You idiot."

"I love you too."

Natasha glares at him. Clint smirks at her.

"I'm serious." She states. "You can't joke around about things like this anymore. This is a big matter. We're having a baby and now we have no money. You want a house but can we get one?"

"We're going to be fine."

"No, we're not!"

Natasha storms out. He rubs his face and moans as loud as possible. Clint throws himself on the couch and buries himself in the cushions and pillows. Of course his master plan will crash and burn and explode in his face.

"What have I done?" He asks himself staring up at the plain, white ceiling. He rethinks his plan and the corner of his mouth rises. "Oh, I know what to do..."

* * *

**Of course Clint, of course. You always say that.**

**So our lovely Clint owns an apartment now? Yay! Wonder what'll happen next.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	10. Others Who Love You Both

**So Clint fucked up...some of you guessed what he was going to do next...and you were right.**

**Yay! Longer chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Others Who Love You Both

Clint stands outside his building in the alley between his building and the neighboring one. He's leaning against the wall with a toothpick in his teeth and one of his feet kicked up against the wall his back is on. He watches every car pass by the ghetto area in the hours past midnight. Once the convertible he's waiting for pulls up, the man in it parks in, locks the door, and walks up to him. Clint throws the toothpick from his mouth on the ground and approaches the man. Clint stifles a laugh.

"Should've brought a car with a roof. Or an Iron Man suit." Clint told him. "Someone might steal you vehicle at this time of day."

Tony glares at him. "Well excuse me. You gave me a call at three in the morning to come to your sketchy residence. I will drive whatever I want to get my tired butt over here."

"Suit yourself."

"What do you want? Did Natasha kick you out of the building you now own?"

Clint stares at him. "Where - how do you know I own this? I didn't tell anyone yet."

"Natasha rants. Pepper listens. I eavesdrop. Simple as that."

Clint squints his eyes. "Okay. So you do know. You know that I am the broke idiot who felt too proud so he lost all his money at the perfect time. It's not that I have a baby on the way or anything."

"Are you looking for money for a house?"

"What? God, no. I know that you have it but I do not want you or Pepper or any of the others to give me any. Natasha will _kill_ me if she ever found out. I just - like Natasha, I needed to tell someone."

Tony smiles. "And I was the first on your list?"

"We relate. C'mon, you've done so many stupid things. If I called Steve, he'd give me the 'be a good person' old man speech, Bruce would actually be scared to come out here, T'Challa is in a different country, I have no clue where Hank is, and Thor isn't even on Earth at the moment."

Tony looks up at the night sky. "I wonder where T'Challa and Hank are."

"Tony - "

"I think T'Challa and his lady are expecting a baby. That's the kind of information you get from a weekly reading of SHIELD files."

"Stay focused!" Clint screams. Tony jumps a little.

"Keep your voice down." Tony instructs in a whisper. "We could get shot. Possibly by Natasha."

Clint laughs this time. "This is another reason I called you. You can make me smile in situations like this."

Tony pats his shoulder. "You can handle this. You always find a way how. I'll help you in the way I can."

"Do that by not helping me." Clint instructs.

Tony looks at him one last time before walking back to his car, which was not stolen. Clint yells after him but Tony drives off giving him a peace sign while driving down the road. Clint places his hands back in his pocket and shuffles back inside his building.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_The Next Morning_

Natasha wakes up the next morning walking slowly through the apartment with her hands on top of her small three-month-old baby bump. She rubs it with her soft baggy t-shirt and smiles a bit. Natasha heads to the kitchen and pours herself a mug of tea and some honey. As she's about to go back to her bedroom, she hears a knock on the door that seems that it won't end until the door gets opened.

"I'm coming." Natasha says making her way over. "I'm coming."

She opens the door and sees the toddler of her neighbor, Jessica, smiling brightly with her smile of baby teeth.

"Good morning, sunshine." Natasha greets fluffing her the short hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Morning!" The young one replies. "Where's Clint?"

"Right here." Clint replies opening the door wider as he remains behind Natasha. "What must you say to us?"

The child holds out a small, think, white envelope. Natasha looks at Clint confused about it. He shrugs his shoulders. They guess it was mail sent to the wrong unit, but there were no addresses or stamps. Natasha takes the envelope and opens it. Their eyes open wide as she takes out the multitude of bills in it. All real. Clint gasps as tears well up in Natasha's eyes.

"Where did this money come from?" Natasha asks the child.

"Everyone in the building." The little one replies. "Mommy says you own it now and it's cheaper again. But that's not the rent, that's extra. Mommy says you need a house. Mommy also said that you saved us so we need to save you."

"Thanks darling." Clint says.

"You are the greatest child." Natasha says lowering herself to the child's height. The child places her hands on the small bump.

"And someone else came earlier this morning," the child continues keeping her hands on the bump, "he knocked on my mommy's door. I was in the other room so I couldn't see who it was but I heard. It was a man. He offered Mommy a lot of money for you two. Mommy declined at first. Then the man mentioned that he needs to help you. All your friends are. Because you are all a team."

Natasha hugged the child one more time. Clint joined in.

"Thank you again." Natasha says kissing her forehead. The child smiles and runs down the hall back to her unit.

Natasha closes the door and looks at all the money again. The many bills and one fat cheque. She looks at Clint and grabs him in a hug so he won't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You did it." Natasha tells him. "Goddamn, Clint Barton, you really did it. I am so proud."

"Did what?" He asks.

"You convinced me."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Later_

Clint walks into Stark Towers and makes his way into the lab to see Tony doing what he's always doing, working away at another invention which Pepper most likely yelled at him for. He makes his way closer to the inventor and dodges another tool Tony blindly throws over his shoulder.

"I thought I told you not to help me." Clint says.

Tony removes his safety goggles, smiles, turns around, and looks at Clint. He wipes his hands on his run down jeans and walks over to get a drink. He offers Clint one, but he declines.

"I did no such thing." Tony says.

"Really? The man with the fat cheque?"

"If it helps, your building was already raising money under your noses. I talked with the others when I got back home. Sure, we all contributed, but your building came up with a good portion."

"Why? I told you not to."

Tony stares at him. "When you tell someone not to do something, they will do it. Me, mostly. That, and even though you and Natasha are claimed 'solitary assassins', you're still Avengers. You two are not just a duo anymore. You have us. There are others who love you both."

Clint looks at him again and grabs him in a brotherly hug. He pats his back a few times and then heads for the exit.

"Maybe you're not that much of an ass after all."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Clint sits on the couch with Natasha beside him, lying on his stomach. His arm is around her and her arm is hugging him. They replay the events of their day with smiles on her faces.

"Hey Nat." He calls.

She looks up at him. "What is it?"

He smiles at her and kisses her hair. "You're not alone. Not only do you have me, but we have others who love us both. I just want you to know that."

"I already do."

* * *

**What a happy ending. Thank the Barbie and Disney songs.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	11. Standards and Secrets

**What? It has not been** **10 days since my last update. So...I might have lost track of where I was with Natasha's pregnancy so she'll just be wherever I say.**

**Recap: Clint and Natasha received financial help for a house from their friends.**

**Copyright: For Better or For Worse (Yes I read those. Don't judge me)**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Standards and Secrets

Clint and Natasha are furniture shopping this fine day. As they roam around the store looking at the different models of beds, they look at the other couples. The men are the ones looking at the ceiling or their phone wishing they were dead and the women are interested. For Clint and Natasha, it's the opposite. Being five months pregnant at the moment, she would rather be back in her bed and not here bored to death. Clint is highly interested. He opens his arm out to a model of a bed set and Natasha just looks at him completely done. Just like how she was when they were browsing around for houses.

"I don't want to look at any more bedroom displays, Clint." Natasha whines. "Can we either get this one or just stick with our old one?"

"I'm not sure." Clint replies.

"I'm pretty sure we've been to every store in the city. Isn't there anything you like?"

"Yeah, but I want to compare. We can't make an instant decision on a suite."

Natasha rolls her eyes and makes sure he sees it. "How long does it take to decorate a room nobody sees?"

They walk around the store, arms linked with each other.

"What's the point of getting a new bed?" Natasha questions him. "We already redid the rest of the furniture. Besides, I like our current bed. It's already broken into. It's comfortable."

"We can break in the new one just like the old one." Clint replies blandly. Natasha's stops in her path, hands on her hips, raises an eyebrow, and stares at him. Clint thinks over what he said and smiles back.

"If your idea of breaking into a bed is sex," she starts placing her hands on her bump, "believe me Hawkeye, you're great at that."

"That's why I'm Hawkeye." He says. She laughs. He pulls her close and kisses her head.

They continue walking through the store and Clint hovers over to another bedroom model. He looks back at Natasha who just continues looking at him. She may be bored to death, but she loves seeing the excitement on his face.

"This one is it!" He exclaims happily.

"Finally." Natasha replies relaxed.

"Now, I don't want to get it if you don't like it. I want you to like it too. Don't you?"

"Sure."

"I mean, if I wasn't here and this was entirely your choice, would you pick this one?"

"Absolutely. It fits my standards as well."

Clint stares at her not believing her and her standards. Natasha's offended although she really has no standards.

"It's flat," Natasha starts, "it's wide, and there's a mattress."

His stare continues and she just shrugs her shoulder. Honestly, she couldn't care less at the moment. She just wants a bed to sleep in.

"Then we're getting this one." He states. She nods her head approving his choice. "I won't be surprised if you yell at me later about making the wrong choice."

She laughs. "I probably will."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_A Week Later - New Barton Household_

"Well this is cute." Peggy says as Natasha shows her around her and Clint's new house. "I love the big rooms and the high ceilings."

"Also, it's in a safe area." Natasha adds. Peggy nods her head in agreement. "Not to mention that it's a close distance to Jane, Tony and Pepper, and, Bruce and Betty. It would've been close to you too but no. First of all, you and Steve have a strange mission that ended up in you two getting married in pursuit and neither of you have said a word about that."

"It's classified." Peggy replies.

"No, Sweetie, it's not." Natasha says specifically mocking the fellow British agent. "Second of all, you two decided to live in Brooklyn which is over an hour away."

Peggy gives a cheeky smile. "It's for my man."

"I'd argue that but all this is for my man as well."

The two women laugh about it.

"I wouldn't be the one talking about secrets." Peggy tells Natasha. Natasha nods her head agreeing. "Your curls are so big because that's where your secrets hide."

"Don't think that your wedding will be a secret for much longer. I will snoop through both your and Steve's debriefing. Or, I can simply ask Steve. He is a terrible liar."

Peggy shrugs her shoulders. "Are there still secrets you're hiding from Clint?"

Natasha doesn't even hesitate. "Of course there are. One of them I still need to get checked out."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hi." Clint states into his phone. He looks around himself to make sure Natasha isn't nearby. "Look, I know this is odd of me to call you but I really need your help...Don't sass me. I didn't think you had it in you. Anyways, I know I'm pretty smart but the last time I self-declared myself as that, stupid things happened...Yes, yes, I know what I did was stupid. You don't have to remind me. Natasha's done that a couple times too many...I'll have you know that I am as clueless on this as Thor with reality television...So you'll help me?...Oh great. I'll see you then."

"Hi." Natasha states elsewhere into her phone. She looks around herself to make sure Clint isn't nearby. "Look, I know this is odd of me to call you but I really need your help...Don't be surprised. I can ask for help too...I know this is strange, but I just need to check something...No, Clint doesn't know I'm doing this and I just don't want him to worry or be alarmed...I just - I'm scared. This is just one of those precautions...You will? Thank you so much...Okay. I'll see you then. Bye."

* * *

**So Clint and Natasha both have their different standards on living. I am obviously Natasha in that situation. Then there are the secrets. What do you think Clint and Natasha are up to? Who are they talking to? Who do they want help from?**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	12. Banner Help

**GUYS IM ON MARCH BREAK WHICH IS GREAT BECAUSE MORE UPDATES AND I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS STORY!**

**This story has reached 50 followers? O_O WHERE HAVE I BEEN?!**

**So you guessed, and to the ones who guessed they were getting help from another Avenger, you were right. But...none of you guessed the ****_right_**** Avenger.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Banner Help

Clint paces back and forth at the mall waiting for the person he called help from. He checks his watch again and when he looks up, he sees her approaching.

"Oh good." He states relieved. "I didn't think you were actually going to show up for a second."

Betty takes a peek at her watch. "It's been thirteen minutes since you called. Calm down."

"I can't. I've never done this before and I'm going to mess it up if I do it alone."

"I can see that." Betty notes. Her being a scientist means that taking mental notes comes naturally. "Why couldn't you have called Bruce for this?" Clint shrugs his shoulders. "That's fine. Buying a ring isn't that hard."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Natasha pulls up in the front of his house. She makes her way up the driveway and knocks on the door lightly. When she sees Bruce on the other side of the door, she gives a calm smile.

"You know why I'm here." Natasha states as she walks into his house.

"Yeah, I do." Bruce replies. "And Natasha, I'm thinking the same about mine."

"You don't think your child will make it?" Natasha questions. Betty is about a month behind Natasha in her pregnancy.

Bruce shrugs his shoulder. "We both have our reasons for doubt, you and I. They're more similar than you think. Shall we get started?"

"Of course."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Color, cut, clarity, cost," Clint reads and then sighs, "what does all this mean? Not to mention that looking at all these rocks is blinding me."

"Just dial it down a bit." Betty tells him. "Let's go at it one at a time. What's your budget?" Clint stares at her blankly. "Forget that. What colors would she like?"

"I would like a ring that when you'd look at it, you could see Natasha. Which one is that?"

Betty stares at him disappointed. "Clint, that's something you'd have to look for yourself."

"I've known her for so long, why is it so hard?"

"If you've really known her for that long, it should be easier."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Natasha's sitting at the table drinking tea while Bruce is looks over her results repeatedly.

"Why are you skeptical on your kid, Bruce?" Natasha questions.

"Many reasons." Bruce replies fixing his glasses. "One is my genetic pattern."

"Same here. I'm also worried that my child will be some sort of -"

"- monster." Bruce finishes. Natasha looks at him in shock. "I've thought about that before. But Natasha, you can't forget that your baby is also Clint's. Like mine is also Betty's. Clint and Betty are high-spirited people. It just matters on how you raise the young ones."

"You'd be a great dad, Bruce."

"You'd be a great mom, Natasha." He looks at her results again. His head lowers.

"What is it?" Natasha asks. She gets up and looks at the results along with the scientist

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I think this is the ring." Clint states pointing at a ring through the glass. "I can see Natasha."

The ring itself was small. It had a clean black band with a petit red jewel in the middle and three smaller versions of the same jewel on each side of the centerpiece. There were no diamonds or sparkles which is what made Clint positive that Natasha will love it. Natasha isn't about the sparkles but the class.

"That's a beautiful ring." Betty comments patting him on the shoulder. "Natasha's a lucky lady."

"She sure is."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"When I know she'll say yes."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What does this mean?" Natasha asks Bruce tracing her finger along the words on the page.

Bruce looks up at her. "According to the results, it's been many years since The Red Room did all these tests in you. Due to the purposes of these tests, you shouldn't have been able to get pregnant in the first place."

Natasha crosses her arms across her chest. She looks at Bruce, at her baby bump, then back at Bruce.

"What the hell." Natasha states.

"Although, since you're already pregnant, it's possible that, added with all the post-battle operations you've had in that area, I'm sorry to say this Natasha, but your womb may not be strong enough to carry the baby." Natasha blinks and turns her back to Bruce uncomfortably. "But on the bright side, considering that the baby has survived so far, it could make it."

Natasha turns back at Bruce and lifts one corner of her mouth to smile.

"I understand..." She says. "Thank you Bruce."

* * *

**Well look at things getting complicated for the couple. Meanwhile, if you are reading my other story, you could hear me laughing and crying. **

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	13. Faith

**Note: I know that in a different universe, Natasha and Steve have a son so she can reproduce properly. This is a different story so I'm writing all the tension I want XD But, thanks to the ones who told me.**

**Warning: Feels. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Faith

Later that same day, Clint stands in front of his bedroom dresser and hides the little black box at the very back of his sock drawer. As he sets the box down, he picks up a dime that was in there. A lonely dime. A playful smirk etches on his face as he flicks the coin in the air and catches it in a fist without having to look up. He has the codename Hawkeye and one of the reasons being this: he never misses. Clint throws the dime on top of his dresser and closes the drawer slowly and softly.

He's content.

On the other hand, Natasha stands in front of the bathroom mirror. She stares at her own reflection. She rethinks about the possibility of her baby not making it and the man out there who cannot wait for a small bundle of joy to be in his arms. Natasha knows that she can't have this baby - or any baby in general.

She's miserable.

Natasha decides tat it will be better if she tells Clint. That way, he won't have such high expectations, nor would he be as surprised when the time comes. It is her fault anyways. It's always her fault. She stands in the mirror for longer than she should. Her eyes slowly fill with tears and turn red. She dabs them dry as she exits the bathroom and enters the bedroom. The moment they make eye contact, Clint can already infer that something's also not right. He also has the codename Hawkeye for this reason: he always catches a clue when it's thrown at him. And whatever it's going to be, it would most likely not end well.

"Clint." She states softly.

"Natasha." He replies the same way. "What is it?"

"You know how I spent my early years. I was abused, undone, twisted, and lived a very savage, very brutal life. I was made into a monster. And I don't want the baby to ever witness or know of it. I don't think I can raise this child. I have no experience in the parenting field."

"Natasha, I know that you've looked at that and reviewed what you were." He says placing hands on her arms so all her attention is on him. "I grew up in the circus and have experienced dark times. It'd be naïve of me to say that they felt like yours because they're far from it. We've been through it together and, sure, they're not the best memories. There's Budapest, New York, and so much more. I'm just not concerned about being a crap parent."

"I've noticed. Why's that?"

"I've moved on from my past. So have you. Nat, you have transformed from a cold Soviet Spy into a person who makes cheesy jokes about Steve's age; you work everyday to pay for a debt you already paid for; you tell people it's not their faults when bad things happen; you put yourself in harm's way in nothing but a jumpsuit and a gun to protect innocent people while we all surround you. Should I continue?"

Natasha stares at him and replays her development. She really has changed. A part of her inside knows that Betty has given Bruce the same spiel. Because it's true. They've grown. Natasha's no longer the monster she was crafted out to be. She's no longer their weapon.

"No." Natasha states. "You don't have to."

"Then what the hell are you rambling about?" He questions looking right into her smoky green eyes with his clear blue one. "Tell me, Natasha."

Natasha opens her mouth to speak, but closes it. She breaks herself from Clint's hands and turns her back to him. She takes a shaky breath and walks to the bed. Natasha slowly climbs into it and looks back at him. Clint rubs his hands together and runs one of them down his face. He already knows that she's going to say something and he's not going to agree.

"Just tell me." Clint commands. "I can handle it."

"I'm sorry, Clint." Natasha says honestly with tears rimming at her eyes once again.

"Sorry for what?" He asks her fearfully. His heart's racing faster than his arrow's flight when it leaves the bow.

Natasha reaches out for his hands and holds them tightly. Both pairs of hands being completely white and cold. She places his hands on her small baby bump. He looks at the baby and up at her apologetic face. Clint is wondering what her message is and now, she needs no words to communicate it. He lowers his head, takes a deep breath, and leaves his head down. Natasha can see him biting his bottom lip and she knows that's his sign of him trying to hold himself together.

"I - " Natasha starts finding the right words to use. "I don't have any faith for this baby."

Clint looks back at her with tear-rimmed eyes and a weak smile. Natasha is perplexed that even the smallest smile appeared on his face after what she just told him.

"That's okay..." He mutters placing a hand on her cheek. "I have enough for the both of us."

* * *

**Where can I buy me a Clint Barton? I want one like this.**

**Don't worry about Natasha. I planned all this out and know EXACTLY what I'm doing. Just trust me.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	14. Director Fury's Reprimanding

**I'm in the mood for updating.**

**In the past, I've written that Clint and Bobbi have had a history. But since Agents of SHIELD decided that Bobbi was married to Lance instead, I'll be doing that instead.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Director Fury's Reprimanding

"Agent Romanoff." Director Fury states. He gets up from his desk, makes his way around the table, and sits on the front looking at the six-month-pregnant redheaded agent sitting parallel to him. "Oh Agent Romanoff..."

Natasha smirks at her boss.

"I have warned many agents about the protocol of two agents having an affair with each other." Nick continues. "There's Captain Rogers with Agent Carter, Agents Morse and Hunter, you with Agent Barton - you know the rest - because if something happens during that said affair, we lose some valuable agents. Do you know why that is?"

"Agent Barton doesn't know what a condom is?" Natasha guesses more like a joke. Fury keeps a straight scowl even though she knows there's a smile deep down. "And because of that lack of knowledge in that field, nobody taught Steve about it?"

As Director Fury continues his ice-cold stare, Clint enters his office.

"Sorry I'm late, Director." Clint apologizes as he takes a seat beside Natasha. "Agent Hill sure knows how to debrief an agent. What are we talking about?"

"You forgetting what a contraceptive is." Natasha informs him. Clint hesitates. "Moving on, Director."

"Now," Nick starts, "according to SHIELD's manual, I am ordered to suspend the both of you from the agency as a consequence. Although, given that the both of you are two of my best agents, and committed members of The Avengers Initiative, I'm allowing it without a punishment."

Clint laughs. "Cut the crap, Fury, you love us."

Nick glares at the archer. Clint's giggles fade away.

"You wish." Nick says. "Besides, Agent Carter's expecting now and I can't risk suspending all my good agents."

"Speaking of Agent Carter," Natasha says, "do you know what happened at their wedding?"

Nick continues his glare at the assassins. "That's classified." Natasha shrugged her shoulders again. "Do you two know why I called you both in here today?"

"Considering that we both still have our jobs, nope." Clint states.

"It may be shocking to the both of you, but I actually care." Director Fury opens a file from his desk and shows the file to the agents. Clint and Natasha look up at their boss for an explanation. "The world hasn't been the same since New York, nor will it ever be the same again. This is why I _really_ called you both in here today."

"We're not getting this lecture again, are we?" Clint whines. Natasha nudges his arm.

"For you information Agent Barton, I'm doing this for the benefit of your child. Agent Romanoff, you with me?"

"Of course." Natasha states. "Director, some may not agree with me, but I trust you. You are one of the few people who know about my past. I trust you with my life."

Nick smiles. "Touching, Natasha." He looks at Clint. "At least someone's on the same page as me."

Clint shrugs his shoulders. "No offense."

"The world is filling up with more threats." Nick continues. "More powerful than anyone could imagine. The future will not be safe for the child of Hawkeye and Black Widow let alone the child of any of the other Avengers. And in the case that your child gets in danger, let's hope not, SHIELD will always be available. Don't bother with emergency services because we will be there faster."

"Nevermind." Clint says smiling. "I do trust you."

"On the bright side," Nick says, "if your child does inherit one or both of your skillsets, I can promise a scholarship to our SHIELD academy."

Clint and Natasha light up.

"Think about it Natasha," Clint says, "a mini Hawkeye."

Natasha laughs.

"You wish." She retorts. "Director, are you implying a next generation team? Are you seriously thinking of one? With all of our kids? None of them are even born yet."

"Agent Romanoff," Nick says, "I'd hate to say this, but you have to accept that you won't be around forever. There will come a day where the world will not be under your protection and you have to pass on that responsibility to someone else."

"Director, this is all too much, too soon." She looks at Clint. "What do you think?"

Director Fury and Natasha both notice that Clint's looking up at the ceiling in some sort of daydream.

"Clint?" Natasha questions.

"Agent Barton?" Nick questions.

"I can teach my baby how to shoot a bow." He says to himself ignoring the others. Natasha and Nick look at each other. "If she's my baby he or she would get the hang of it in an instant. Oh he or she will be a supreme badass. The future better look out for the child of Hawkeye and Black Widow."

"I think he's alright with it." Natasha tells Nick. She gets up and shakes Director Fury's hand. "Thanks again, Director. I'll talk to you again soon."

"Anytime, Agent Romanoff." Nick replies.

Natasha pulls Clint up from his seat. The archer is still muttering to himself about possible future scenarios for the baby and the whole next generation idea that has opened his mind.

"C'mon Clint." Natasha says as she drags her dazed man out of Director Fury's office.

"Hey, Barton." Nick calls loudly. Clint snaps out of his daydream. "Call me when the baby's born."

"Will do." Clint replies.

* * *

**Again, we have Director Fury in the mix warning the couples about the future for their child. Although chronologically, this confrontation happens first. And lucky for you guys, I have planned the chapters all the way up to the baby's birth.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite :D**


	15. Our Creation

**Yes I am giving you two updates in a day. Well that's because I'm excited to write this and because I'm in the middle of procrastinating a lot of work due on Monday. **

**Be prepared for all the fluff that is ahead.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Our Creation

Seven months pregnant and Natasha Romanoff witnesses a new life already. In Pepper's arms lies a little baby girl. Pepper and Tony's new daughter: Emily Maria Stark.

"She has my face, my eyes and Tony's hair." Pepper tells Natasha. "I really hope that's all she gets from him."

Natasha laughs a little as she looks at the little baby stirring around. She takes a peek at Clint and when they make eye contact, she smiles brightly.

"We still have two months." Clint tells Tony. "Natasha was hesitant a while back but I think we'll make it."

"I was hesitant too the first time." Tony tells him. "But once you take a look at the baby that's yours, it instantly changes your mind."

"I hope it changes her mind." Clint says as him and Tony look over at the ladies.

"If that baby girl could get me to change my mind, she'll do the same for Natasha. It's her superpower."

Clint stares at him. "I thought you were happy about having a baby girl ever since you found out Bruce and Betty were having a boy?"

"Details, details." Tony mutters making his way over to Pepper and Natasha. "Those are no longer important."

Clint wraps his arms around Natasha as they watch the new parents and their baby girl. He kisses Natasha's cheek and they keep their eyes on the couple. They watch as the couple in front of them treats their baby. With love, respect, joy. All the acts that the assassins never got as children. The way Tony and Pepper's eyes light up as the baby does a little action. Natasha places a hand on her bump and sniffles. Clint looks at her.

"Hey," Clint whispers, "what is it?"

"I was just thinking about that conversation we had a long time ago about faith." Natasha replies thinking about it again. "Then looking at how happy they are."

Clint smiles. Tony and Pepper look at him and he nods his head.

"Here." Pepper says passing her daughter to Natasha.

"No, I can't." Natasha says.

"Take her. I trust you."

Natasha hesitates before taking the baby into her arms. She looks at the young infant who's only a few days old.

"Sure, she's loud," Pepper says, "but at least something of Tony rubbed off on her."

"She's quiet now." Clint says.

"For now." Tony corrects. "Believe me, when it's night time, she's wide awake. But during the day, she's asleep."

Natasha knows that she's still skeptical on keeping her baby or whether her baby will make it to the delivery. She also knows that even though she might not have faith, Clint has double the faith for the both of them. Looking at Tony and Pepper's baby opens her eyes. Natasha takes mental notes on Emily Stark: the little scruff of hair, beady eyes, chubby cheeks, miniature fingers and toes. But most importantly, the innocence. Natasha notices that Emily is looking at her for the first time. This baby doesn't know about her past. She doesn't know the horrors in her life story. She doesn't know anything. It's all new. A single tear rolls down Natasha's cheek as her whole world changes right before her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Later_

Clint and Natasha walk back into their house. Clint looks at Natasha and places a concerning hand on her shoulder.

"You were quiet the whole ride back." He says. "You okay?"

"I've been thinking." Natasha says. "Emily is a beautiful baby. She's got Pepper and Tony in her. More important, she doesn't know anything. She doesn't know what dangers the world had, has, or will have. She doesn't know that the world is a mix of the good and the bad. All she needs to know is that there are people who love her and will protect her."

"Yeah..." Clint says.

"That's just the beginning." Natasha continues. "Emily, she's a mix of Tony and Pepper. They love each other and they made a baby. She has Pepper's eyes and Tony's hair and so much more from them that we don't know yet. But what about our baby? How was our baby made?"

"My lack of a condom?" Clint guesses as a joke. Natasha slaps his chest.

"I didn't mean that way. I don't know how our baby was made. That's the point. I don't know what our baby is. All I know is that you and I made it. It's the product of our love. For all I know, it could be a girl or boy."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"It could have your archery skills, your bright smile, your beautiful blue eyes -"

"Your curls," Clint cuts her off ruffling her hair, "Your ability to tell cheesy jokes, your determination."

"The point is, we made a baby Clint. We made a new life. And it's our job to make sure that we keep this life safe and give it the love we never got as children but the love we give to each other."

Clint lights up and he feels like he's about to cry.

"Are you finally saying what I've been waiting the longest time for you to say?" He asks her.

Natasha takes his hands and nods her head. "Clint Barton, I want this baby."

Clint cheers, throwing his hands in the air. Natasha smiles and he hugs her. They're going to have a baby together. And, all that's left for them is the delivery.

* * *

**Oh god, that was lovely. I'm such a sappy person. And it gets no better since 'A Thousand Years' is on loop. **

**Emily Stark: Changing lives ever since birth. **

**Yeah, I'm so going to use that. **

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite :D**


	16. Ready Whenever You Are

**Copyright: For Better or For Worse**

**Recap: Natasha's finally open and she wants her baby. Now all the couple waits for is the birth...**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Ready Whenever You Are

Natasha stands in the small room light on her feet despite her size. Her hands on her bump as she looks around the pale room she's currently standing in with a cold yet comfortable breeze filling the room. The baby's future room. The pale green walls since she refused to have it be pink, white lacy curtains, a fuzzy carpet on the floor which feels good between her toes, the crib, a rocking chair and every other necessity a baby could ever need. To think that earlier on her pregnancy, they had no money and now, their unborn child is spoiled rotten.

It may be unlike what her profile deems her to be, but she like this setting. No, 'like' is a word too weak to describe how she feels. She loves this.

"Better go over the list again..." Natasha mutters to herself.

"Diapers," she looks over, "check. Change table, check. And a bag for the diapers, check."

Natasha takes a few steps and opens one of the drawers of the dresser.

"I have ointment, petroleum jelly, powder and cream." She opens the next drawer. "I have soothers, bottles, and formula." The one after. "The bunting bag, carrier, outfits, socks, booties."

Natasha makes her way to the closet and opens it.

"There's the travel bed, safety seat, toys, playpen, instruction books."

Natasha pauses. She's prepared. Her and Clint are more than prepared. They've been ready for many days now. She looks down at her large bump and smiles.

"Hello there, baby." Natasha starts. "I know you can't see it, but you will love your room. Look, I know you have ears at this point so you should hear this while you're still in there because I have a feeling that if I attempt to tell you this while you're in my arms, I wouldn't be able to do it. Here goes: I'm sorry that I didn't want to have you earlier in my pregnancy. I really am. I was just scared that I would be a horrible mother towards you. But giving you up would be like giving up on myself and Clint. You're a combination of the both of us and I couldn't have asked for better mix. Speaking of Clint, he's your father. You're really going to love him. I know I do."

She smiles brightly even though she knows her baby can't see it.

"Ready whenever you are."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Later that same day, once the night took over the day, Clint tiptoes into his bedroom. He's careful not to wake Natasha. He looks at her and her short red curls sprawled across the soft pillow. Underneath the sheets lies his future baby. After he changes and quickly slips in, he takes a minute and catches his breath. Clint looks over at his baby wanting to get something off of his chest.

"You know what?" Clint asks his baby even though he knows he'll get no reply. "I'm just going to talk to you since you're not going to call me an idiot in return to whatever I say."

Clint's shocked Natasha didn't hear that. He turns over and faces the bump.

"Listen, the real world may be scary. Natasha, aka your mother, didn't want you to know that. You're going to have to eventually. Sure, there's bad things but there's more good. Especially people."

He starts thinking.

"Tony and Pepper are an example of good people. Even though Tony seems like a bas - I mean, jerk. He's the billionaire in a suit of armor and she's the one who keeps track of him. They have a daughter who was the one who opened your mothers eyes. You should be good friends with her."

Then he proceeds to talk about the others.

"Bruce and Betty are one of a kind. They're both scientists. Betty's a real sweetheart, but Bruce is someone I shall warn you not to tick off no matter how tempting it may be. He can turn into a big green rage monster just because he's angry. Steve and Peggy seem as if they were made for each other. They probably were. Did you know he proposed to her after three months? I called him crazy, but it seemed to have worked out."

He smiles to himself.

"Thor's the King of Asgard which is a place just beyond the sky. Jane's technically the Queen but never address her as one. Oh, here's another tip, don't touch Thor's poptarts. I forgot to mention, there's also T'Challa and Storm. They're also royalty. What else can I say? He's a panther and she's Mother Nature? Yeah, that's accurate. Lastly, Hank and Jan. They're total opposites. He's a nerd and she's - not. I don't know how to describe Jan but she's something."

He laughs a little.

"We're all Avengers." Clint continues. "We protect the world from dangerous beings to protect innocent lives, all as a team. Although, we won't always be there. Director Fury, our boss, wants you and the other future kids to have the world when you're ready. You may not be born yet, but I - Natasha and I - have faith in you. I always have. If you're really the daughter of your mother and I, you'll make your impact on the world."

Clint lies down on his back and turns his head to look at his baby. He lightly places his hand on the bump to not wake up Natasha and rubs small circles with his thumb.

"Ready whenever you are."

* * *

**So, um, you could probably predict which chapter is next. At this rate, since there's still the wedding to write, I think this story will be longer than my Pepperony version of this.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	17. Merida Клинтовна Barton

**Hey, hey. It's time!**

**I answered this on my tumblr but I'll answer it again. After this, I will be writing a Steve x Peggy story (which will *spoilers* include Falcon). I've been meaning to write a Bruce x Betty one but I think I'll just make it a chapter in The Story of Emily Stark. then there will be the Britney spinoff I promised. And eventually, the Project: New Generation rewrite.**

**Please correct me on my translations if they're wrong. I do not speak any Russian. And...I know nothing about (spoilers) child birth.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Merida Клинтовна Barton

_1:22 AM - Barton Household_

Natasha shoots up from her sleep. Her body pauses as her hands hover over her bump. She freezes and waits for another sign of clarification. Natasha waits a few seconds before another sharp shot of pain hits her like a bullet. The baby is coming. It's really coming.

"Clint." Natasha states in shock as she shakes him with one hand.

Clint rolls around but remains asleep.

"Clint." Natasha repeats slightly shaking him with more force.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Clint asks her still asleep.

"Вы чертовски тормозить." Natasha says pushing him off the bed and he hits the floor. She gets up and puts on a jacket and some shoes. Natasha pulls her suitcase from the closet and looks back at her man on the floor. Clint pops up from the ground still feeling groggy.

"What is it?" He asks scratching his head.

"Baby's coming."

Those words set off a spark in Clint's body. He shoots up and runs out of the bedroom to their car. Natasha laughs. She pulls her suitcase from her closet and the car keys from Clint's dresser. Natasha makes it outside and she sees Clint in the drivers seat. She taps on the window and Clint opens the door. He throws Natasha's suitcase in the car and opens the door. Natasha takes a seat and when Clint gets back in the car, he starts it.

Clint's shaking and Natasha places a comforting hand on his leg. Clint takes her hand into his and holds it to his face.

"Let's have a baby."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_2:45 AM - Hospital_

Natasha lies on the hospital bed. Her heavy eyes flutter open and she sees Clint above her. He's rubbing her head and places a soft kiss on her hair. She smiles weakly. Her hands rubs against her now-flat stomach again.

"We did it, Clint." Natasha whispers as tears of joy approach her eyes.

"_You_ did it." Clint replies. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She says. "Where's our baby?"

"The doctor's getting her cleaned. She's beautiful Natasha."

Natasha's heart melts when she realizes that their baby is a girl. She has a daughter. Her and Clint have a baby girl.

"She has your skin, your red curl, and my eyes." Clint continues. "We really did make a baby. A baby girl. You know Tasha, I told myself that if I ever had a baby girl, she's be my princess."

"Then let's name her as a princess. Andof course because she's Russian, she's need to have a proper Russian middle name. Then your last name."

Clint thinks that over. The doctor walks in slowly with a little baby wrapped in a light green blanket. She heads over to the couple and Natasha rises up.

"Say hello to your baby girl." The doctor says. "She's healthy. Ten fingers and ten toes. 7 pounds and 6 ounces. She's perfect."

Clint gestures to give the baby to Natasha but she declines because she wants Clint to be the first out of them to hold their daughter. Clint takes the baby and she continues to sleep in his arms. He rocks a bit back and forth. While realizing that this is the life is most red responsible for, he comes up with her name.

"Merida." He states lightly touching his daughters soft cheeks.

He passes the baby to Natasha. She's scared but her fear vanishes as she feels the warmth her baby provides which shatters her cold past. This baby in her arms is a new life in the world.

"Merida Клинтовна Barton." Natasha states. "That's a lovely name."

"Lovely name for a lovely baby." Clint says.

The couple starts to hear another set of footsteps approaching them. They see the shadow approaching and to their shock, it's Nick Fury.

"I know it's a little early for visitors," Nick says walking in, "but I couldn't resist."

"How did you know I delivered?" Natasha asks.

Nick just smiles micheviously. The two agents already know that the Director of SHIELD knows everything. Even about them. He looks at the baby and then at the couple.

"As long as the baby - "

"Merida." Natasha corrects.

"My bad. As long as _Merida_ doesn't end up as big of an ass as her father did, she'll be amazing. Look, she already has most of Natasha's looks. Thank the gods for that."

Clint looks at his boss. "I love you too Director."

He looks at Natasha and her contentness with the baby. He smirks wildly as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a small black box. Director Fury looks at the archer and places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll let you three be." Nick says before exiting the hospital room.

Natasha looks up in confusion. "What was that about?"

"I have something to ask you." Clint says. "It's something that I've been meaning to ask you for years but I couldn't find the right moment where I was positive that you would tell me 'yes' and not reject me or call me an idiot in whatever language of your choice."

"Clint..." Natasha mutters. "What are you doing?"

"I love you Natasha. I love you so much. I didn't think that our relationship could've ever gotten this far, but now look: we have a baby. A baby that's you and me. And what Merida needs most of all is the loving parents she has right in front of her forever and ever."

Natasha's heart is racing. She holds her baby tighter. She watches as Clint gets down on one knee and opens the little black box and reveals the engagement ring. Natasha is brought to tears of joy.

"Natasha Alianovna Romanoff, will you marry me?"

Natasha smiles brightly at him.

"Yes." She replies. "Yes, of course I will."

"Oh thank god." Clint says as he hugs her. He looks down at their baby who's still fast asleep. "I thought there would be more crying."

"Let's hope not."

Clint takes one of Merida's tiny curls and laughs as he bounces it.

"Hey Merida," Clint whispers, "we're getting married. And you get to be there."

* * *

**If that wasn't cute, I don't know what is.**

**Next is the wedding of Clint and Natasha. I am very excited to write that.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite :D**


	18. Toddler's Honesty

**Well shit...it's been a while. Blame my education.**

**For those of you curious on Merida's middle name: Russian middle names aka patronymics are pretty specific. Since Merida is a girl, the first part of her middle name has to be her dad's first name. The second part is basically just a symbol stating that she's a daughter so it ends in "- obha". Everything is just translated into Russian. **

**Recap: Merida was born! Yay! Clint proposed and now...we enter the wedding phase.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Toddler's Honesty

Clint and Natasha's little bundle of joy entered their lives four years ago. On that same day, Clint proposed to Natasha and she accepted. It's been four years, but none of The Avengers with their families have heard any wedding bells for the master assassins. At least, not yet...

"Mama!" A young, four-year-old Merida Barton screams as she runs down the hallway of her house.

"Yes, my ребенок?" Natasha asks as she sees her daughter run into the room. The miniature redhead runs into her mother's leg and stays there. "You know we're about to leave the house. Go put on your jacket."

"No!" Merida exclaims.

"It's cold outside."

"No!"

Natasha walks to the closet with a toddler on her leg. She opens the door and pulls out her own jacket to put on. When she pulls out Merida's jacket, Natasha looks down and no longer sees her daughter on her leg. The mother laughs.

"Merida." Natasha calls. "Where did my little ребенок run off to?"

Clint enters the room and laughs at Natasha.

"Hun," Clint starts, "don't try with telling Merida to put on a jacket. Believe me, she won't cooperate even if you bribe her with the loose change in your pocket. Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm buying a wedding dress." Natasha replies.

Clint's face lights up when he hears the special word. "Now we're talking. But why bring Merida? If she won't put on a jacket at home, how do you expect her to sit still at those fancy stores?"

"I'm inviting the other girls and their daughters so Merida isn't by herself. Children are honest. I figured that since Merida is going to be present at our wedding, she might as well like the dress."

"You can have my opinion."

"I never really cared for yours." Natasha says. She places a kiss on his cheek and goes to hunt for their child.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Mommy." Merida nags stretching every syllable. The young one sits on a chair in the wedding dress shop alongside her girlfriends and the daughters. The children are bored but their mothers sit in admiration.

"Merida." Natasha replies also stretching every syllable.

"I want to go home." The toddler says. "I'm bored."

Natasha glares at her daughter who smiles brightly. Natasha laughs softly and shakes her head.

"Your daughters aren't like that, are they?" Natasha questions looking at the other little girls: Emily Stark and Angela Rogers. That makes the three little girls a blonde, brunette, and a redhead.

"Mommy," Angela calls making her mother look over. The little blonde girl is pointing at a white dress on a mannequin. "This dress is so sparkly."

"Mommy," Emily calls bugging her mother, "when I get married, I want that dress." She points at a different dress. "No, that one." She looks at a different dress. "That one."

Pepper and Peggy look over at Natasha.

"That's why I preferred having a boy." Jane says. Betty agrees. Peggy smiles. "It's alright Merida, I'm bored as well."

"Don't tell me that Emily is getting married before you." Pepper jokes. "C'mon Natasha, it's been four years since Clint proposed. Why have you waited so long?"

"Many reasons." Natasha says as she pulls out a dress from the rack. "One of them being Merida. Another being work."

"You should've done what Steve and I did." Peggy says.

"Getting married on a mission is not how I ever planned on getting married." Natasha states. "Clint and I have barely planned a wedding. We're just taking things slow. Besides, he proposed right when Merida was born. I was not going to get married with baby weight."

"You looked great after delivering." Betty states. Natasha smirks.

Natasha picks a dress and tries it on. She looks at herself in the mirror and instantly falls in love with it. It's an A-Line sweetheart dropped waist that goes to just above the knee. There were no sleeves and had a zippered back which she managed to do herself. It was simple dress but said a lot to her. When she walked out, the women gasped and the children stopped fooling around to stare.

"So..." Natasha says spinning around (which was very unlike her but she's currently in a great mood). "What do you think."

The women all said words of praise and compliments. Natasha thanks them. She walks over to the little ones and crouches down.

"What do you girls think?" Natasha asks them. "Don't tell your mothers but your opinions matter more to me."

"You look like a princess." Angela tells her. Natasha smiles brightly.

"Uncle Clint will like it." Emily tells her. Natasha stares at her but still takes it as a compliment. Natasha glances back at Pepper who mutters that she's _really_ Tony's daughter.

"What about you my ребенок?" Natasha asks Merida placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Is this the dress you want to see your mommy get married in?"

Merida looks at her. Merida doesn't have a care in the world for dresses unlike her friends.

"I want to wear this dress when I'm older." Merida tells her.

Natasha tears up and hugs Merida tightly almost to the point where the little one could no longer breathe. She ruffles her curls and looks at her daughter.

"I'm not getting rid of you that easily." Natasha says. "You were basically born yesterday."

* * *

**I love writing the kids. And do not worry, I have already planned the wedding. I planned something else but figured that my other idea was too much.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	19. Just A Simple Wedding

Chapter Eighteen: Just A Simple Wedding

While the girls were dress shopping, the boys of The Avengers were sitting at Stark Towers each with a beer in their hands while the three little boys: Xavier Rogers, Apollo Foster and Daniel Banner, were spending their time as they wished. Xavier and Apollo were running around while Daniel was sitting beside his dad reading a book.

"Xavier!" Steve calls.

"Apollo!" Thor calls.

Like typical toddlers, they ignore their parents. Thor and Steve look at each other and shrug their shoulders. They clink their beer bottles and take a sip. The men look at Bruce's kid and how calm he was compared to the other two. Bruce looks at them back proudly.

"I'm raising him well." Bruce says.

"Teach me your ways." Clint pleads. "Merida will not sit still."

"I have two sporty children." Steve says. "It's so tiring that I think my age is catching up."

"My kid won't shut up." Tony says laughing. He looks at the tranquil vibe coming from Daniel. "I hope he rubs off on her before their wedding."

"I hope he rubs off on all of them."

"Hey," Clint says, "there is no way that these four-year-olds are getting married before me." He looks at the other men. "How do you plan a wedding?"

"Make it romantic." Tony says. "It has to be a place where it's surrounded by love. Remember, it's still surprising that people as scary as you two could fall in love with each other."

"Spontanius." Steve says. "Don't make it a completely planned cliché. That'll be boring for your guests, the kids, and most importantly: you and Natasha."

"It must be grand." Thor says. "This is the day of your marriage afterall. Tis where you both say your vows and become one with each other."

"Finally," Bruce says, "make it art. Think about it: your standing there with us, your best men behind you. The children, all dressed up. The bridesmaids all coming up one-by-one. And then: you see her. Natasha. She's glowing. The white dress flowing as her red curls bouncing. It's a perfect picture."

Clint looks at them as if all of them were speaking at once. He blinks and shakes his head placing it in his hands.

"Godamn..." Clint mutters. "All I had in mind was a simple wedding. Just a simple wedding."

Clint looks at the younger boys.

"Daniel," Clint calls, "how would your future wedding turn out?"

Daniel looks at the archer and blinks a few times.

"Have fun." Daniel simply says before going back to his book.

Clint smiles. Steve gets up and excuses himself. He walks down the hall and comes back with a squirming child in his arms. As the kid argues to let him go, Clint cuts in.

"Xavier, what do you want out of a wedding?"

"No suits." Xavier says before figuring his way out of his dad's arms and running off. Steve shrugs his shoulders and sits back down. Clint takes that into consideration.

Apollo runs in the room. As he runs past his dad, Thor sticks his foot out to trip him, but before his son hits the floor, Thor picks him up so Clint could ask him.

"Apollo, what will your future wedding be like?"

"Cake." Apollo says as Thor puts him down. "Lots of cake."

"I admire that." Tony says.

Clint laughs. "I should've been asking them for wedding advice. You guys are telling me to make poetry and these boys are telling me to have fun, no suits, and lots of cake."

"Let's not forget that you came to us for advice."

Clint whines. "Why are weddings so hard? Women spend so much time planning every small detail. I've seen Pepper, Jane, and Betty plan everything. Even things I didn't think existed."

"If you're complaining," Bruce starts, "why not just elope?"

Clint looks at him. "And ruin all the fun?"

Then Apollo and Xavier walk back in the room, simmered down, and take a seat beside their dads.

"Finally tired?" Thor asks them.

"No." Apollo replies. "We have a question."

"Ask."

Apollo looks at Xavier and they both start laughing. The men look at each other.

"Daddy," Xavier starts, "what happens on the wedding night?"

Steve's eyes widen, Thor shifts in his seat awkwardly, Bruce goes pale and shrinks into his seat, Tony's snickering, Clint's speechless, and the three toddlers are looking up at the older men waiting for an answer.

"You kids are four!" Tony exclaims. "You're not supposed to even _ask_ about the honeymoon. Steve's over a hundred years old and I think he's still confused about the process."

"I am not!" Steve argues.

"Explain it." Bruce says. "If you're going to tell him one day, I want to hear it."

"What happens on the night of the wedding," Thor starts to explain. The demigod hesitates since he doesn't know which correct words to use.

"You were conceived on your parents wedding night." Tony tells Apollo. Thor turns red as Tony laughs it out.

"What that does mean?" Apollo asks.

"It means -" Steve starts "- I can't do this. I barely understood these terms after getting out of the ice. And they're still innocent. Bruce is a scientist, ask him."

"What?" Bruce questions. "No. They're four. They should be outside playing with the birds and the bees, not learning about them."

"I have a solution to this problem." Clint says. "You listen to me kids, I promise that after I marry Auntie Natasha, I will tell you what happens on our wedding night."

The kids nod their head, but like typical children, their questions have questions.

"Uncle Clint," Daniel starts, "if you and Auntie Tasha aren't married yet, how'd you have Merida?"

Clint blinks a few times before properly processing that question. He instantly remembered little kids philosophy: when a man and a women get married, they have children. Clint hears his friends laughing in thr background.

"Have fun explaining that." Steve says.

* * *

**So there's a look into what the boys are up to. Obviously their kids are already intersted in what happens after the wedding. But forgive them, they're just interested.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	20. Babysitter Fury

**So, um, I've had writers block lately. Like, I already planned their wedding, but I have no clue what to do - wait, nevermind. I know what I'm going to do.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Babysitter Fury

"How about ballet?" Clint offers. Him and Natasha are looking at pamphlets to see where they should send Merida while they're on their honeymoon. For obvious reasons, Merida can't come with them and they need their daughter to have something to do while they're abroad. Their kitchen table is filled with a series of different types of programs of different types.

Natasha stares at him for reasons he knows of. Clint smiles.

"Merida," Clint calls. The miniature redhead skips into the kitchen. "You want to do ballet?"

"What's a ballet?" Merida asks.

"It's a type of dance." Clint explains because he knows Natasha doesn't want to. "You get to spin and jump around all while wearing a pink -"

"No!" Merida screams which startles Clint.

"I think it's the pink that broke the deal." Natasha says. "She gets that from me."

Clint pulls out another brochure and his eyes open at this one. He shows it to Natasha and she has the same expression as him. They show it to Merida who shrugs her shoulders like any other child would. Children don't really care about what you show them if it isn't a toy or certain variations of sugar.

"I like this." Clint says. "I can see Merida as a girl scout. She's even going to learn archery. Not to mention the free cookies."

"Sweetie," Natasha calls. "You want to be a girl scout?" Merida looks at her blankly waiting for more detail. "You can run around, learn how to survive in the wild, and shoot arrows like your daddy."

Merida smiles excitedly. "Yes! I wanna shoot arrow thingies!"

"Oh thank god." Clint sighs in relief. He grabs his daughter and hugs her tight. "

"But if we're going abroad for our honeymoon," Natasha starts, "who's going to watch Merida?"

Clint's about to shrug his shoulders but an idea comes to his mind. Not any of The Avengers because they have their own energetic toddlers to handle, but someone else close with them and Merida.

"Nick could." Clint suggests. Natasha takes it into consideration. "C'mon, we're his best agents and I'm positive that he'll be able to protect her. There's no way he's going to say no to us."

"Would Merida be scared?" Natasha questions. In her defense, Nick is a big man in all black with an eye-patch and a sidearm.

"Nah." Clint shakes his head. "She's our daughter. I think Nick should be scared of her." Clint looks at his daughter. "You remember Nick?"

"Ya." Merida replies. "He's funny."

Natasha and Clint look at each other strangely. Nobody on Earth would ever call Nick 'funny.' And Nick loved Merida. He was like a goddaughter to them.

"We need to convince him." Clint says as a smirk and an idea come to him. "And I know exactly how."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Hours Later_

A series of knocks come from the door. Natasha yells for Merida to get it since she already knows who'll be there. Their little redhead runs up to the door and opens it. When she looks straight, she sees black. As she looks up, she sees the tall dark man with an eye-patch looking down at her. Merida blinks a few times before smiling brightly. The corner of Nick's mouth rises.

"Hello Mini Barton." Nick greets.

"Hi!" Merida screams back extremely loud.

"Just because I'm taller than you doesn't mean you have to yell."

"Daddy says you're old and can't hear!" Merida continues to yell. Nick looks straight and sighs. He picks up Merida and thinks to himself how he's going to kill Clint Barton.

Nick makes his way into the house and sees Clint and Natasha in the living room sitting on their couch. He puts the toddler down and looks at the two parents expectant.

"What do you two want?" Nick asks.

"We're getting married soon." Natasha states the obvious.

Nick nods his head. "I am aware of that. Do you have a date?"

"We have planned out the wedding." Clint says. "Small event: Black tie, close friends, and a cake. Then the honeymoon."

Nick shakes his head laughing. "You still have no date."

Clint facepalms. Natasha looks up. They both shrug their shoulders. Both of them have been holding the wedding ever since Merida was born aka four years ago. They were in no rush and had to get everything out of the way. Natasha looks at Clint and sees that he's already looking at her.

"The most tactical yet the most oblivious." Nick states about them.

"How about next week?" Clint asks. Natasha looks back at him shocked.

"Next week?" Natasha asks. "That so -"

"So what?" Clint questions. "We've been waiting for four years. That's - " Clint fails at doing mental math, " - a whole lot of days. Natasha, I don't want to wait another. C'mon, we already took care of everything. I'm pretty sure we did that three years ago."

Natasha takes his hand into hers. "Clint Barton, I would love to marry you next week."

Nick smiles. "So now that that's been taken care of, what am I doing here?"

"Can you watch Merida while we're celebrating our time as a married couple?" Natasha questions. Nick thinks about it. He looks at Merida and then back at the parents.

"Considering the fact that you two are two of my best," Nick starts, "and that you've contributed a lot for yourselves and the world, I would love to."

"Oh thank god." Clint praises.

"I'm just happy this isn't Stark's daughter."

"After a few day with ours," Natasha says, "you're going to wish you had Stark's."

* * *

**Lol, Director Fury is going to babysit Merida. Good luck towards him. Pst...the wedding is soon.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	21. Marriage Awaits

**So these two are getting married soon...but because I'm me, of course - actually, nevermind.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Marriage Awaits

Clint lies in bed in the early morning sleeping content. He wakes up on his side facing the outside of the bed. When his eyes open, he sees red. Clint shudders back but calms down as soon as he sees that the red came from the small red curls on Merida's head. Merida giggles at her petrified father.

"Merida," he scolds, "you do not do things like that."

Merida climbs onto his bed.

"You could've given me a heart attack." Clint continues.

Merida hugs him around his chest.

"I've told you this how many times? A hundred? A thousand?"

Merida looks up at her dad and begins kissing his cheek. Clint picks up Merida and makes sure she's looking at him in the eyes.

"Don't kiss me when I'm trying to lecture you."

Merida laughs again as Natasha walks into the room. She smiles at her husband and daughter.

"Merida also does that to you to get out of trouble?" Natasha questions. "She's a miniature spy in the making."

Clint places his daughter back on the ground and she runs out of the room. Clint gets out of bed and looks at Natasha's face. It has a mix of sacrifice and guilt and she only wears that expression on one occasion.

"I'll go." Clint tells her. "It's my turn anyways."

"I know that. I should just let you know that it's a full team mission." Natasha corrects. "Fury called all of The Avengers."

Ever since Merida was born, Clint and Natasha went back to work once Merida was no longer considered a "newborn". To ensure that Merida wouldn't be orphaned in case they die on the field, Clint and Natasha alternated on going on missions. They gave the idea to Steve and Peggy. Most agents at SHIELD with families do the same thing. Clint thought that they should patent that idea, then Natasha called him an idiot.

"How bad will it be?"

"Level 8." Natasha says. "Steve read the dossier and went white."

Clint stood on the spot and thought for a moment. "I'm thinking that even though we'll have less people, we can still defeat whatever this time. Don't worry, Natasha."

"I never said _I_ was worrying."

Clint looks down and sees Merida, who has entered the room again. She's hugging Natasha's legs tightly with her bright blue eyes looking up at her daddy pleading. Merida has a little idea of what her parents do for a living. She understood that they protected people from bad although she also understood that what they did was dangerous. Merida wasn't the one to cry, but her looks alone would say that she was worried. Clint crouches down and looks at Merida.

"I'll be coming back alive." Clint reassures. "I will be around to bug you for the rest of your life."

"Are you sure?" Merida asks.

"Positive. I still have to marry your mom."

Natasha cracks a smile.

"Now," Clint says, "go fetch me my bow and arrows."

Merida runs off. Clint stands back up and faces Natasha. He hugs his redhead and rubs her back.

"I never have to worry about you." Natasha tells him. "But you have a point. There's no way in hell that you are dying single."

Clint laughs and kisses her. Merida approaches and passes her father his equipment. Merida gives her dad a hug and he kisses her curls. Clint puts on his quiver full of his multitude of arrows and throws his bow over his shoulder. He's about to leave but turns around to see his two redheads.

"See you both later." Clint says.

"You're still in your pajamas you idiot." Natasha tells him.

Clint realizes that but shrugs his shoulders. "I'll still be able to kick ass even if I'm just wearing my boxers."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The women of The Avengers were all sitting at Stark Towers. The atmosphere around them is silent except for the muffled noise of toddlers playing in the room next to them. There are mugs of coffee or tea in front of them along with an assortment of small treats. The women all looked at each other reading the other's expression.

"You know," Betty starts, "we're like this every mission they go on. We just sit here thinking that they're not going to make it back, but they will."

"I'm glad you're here." Jane says to Natasha. "Clint's the one who eats all the food and drinks all the coffee."

"He's like that at home as well." Natasha says before changing the topic. "Clint and I are getting married in a few days. It's hard to believe that we're still not officially together."

"My kids always thought you were married." Peggy says making the women grin. "The wedding will probably psych them out."

"Although I'm not sure about the ceremony anymore. It seems so basic and bland. I want something exciting and different."

"Skydiving?" Peggy suggests.

Pepper stares at her. "I'm not jumping out of a plane in a dress with the kids." Peggy shrugs her shoulders.

An idea sparks in Natasha's head.

"Okay," Natasha starts, "I have an idea. It's probably stupid but what the hell. You only get married once. I will head to SHIELD and find out the location of the mission and get a quinjet. Pepper, here's the key to my house." Natasha hands her a key. "Go get my dress, makeup, shoes, all that crap, along with Merida's." Natasha looks at the other women. "You three wrangle up the kids and get yourselves ready."

Natasha heads for the elevator.

"Wait." Betty stops her. "What's your plan?"

"I'm getting married."

* * *

**Of course I'm a sucker for cute weddings. Yes, I planned for Clint and Natasha to get married this way. I can also imagine Clint going on a mission in his pajamas.**

**Follow my tumblr and wattpad! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	22. One Word Test

**Copyright: Doctor Who (concept only)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: One Word Test

Natasha charges into Director Fury's office. She sees the man himself sitting beside his desk and his right hand, Commander Maria Hill, by his side. She was probably interrupting something since she didn't bother knocking before deciding to barge in on them. Nick and Maria stare at her remaining silent. Natasha stands at the doorway with her arms crossed and shifts her weight from one leg to the other. She gives them a serious look that could kill most suspects when she interrogates them.

"Director, Commander," Natasha starts, "I want you to tell me the whereabouts of The Avengers mission."

Nick and Maria glance at each other before looking back at Natasha.

"Sit." Maria says opening her arm to the chairs in front of them.

Natasha takes a seat suspiciously in one of them. Nick shifts in his chair and gets a good look at Natasha. Natasha can sense the tension in the room which she does not like nor did she expect.

"Their mission is classified." Nick states. Natasha opens her mouth to speak but gets cut off before she could say something. "Even to you no matter what your clearance level is, your membership to the team, or your relationship with Agent Barton."

Natasha sinks back into her seat. Nick looks at her and lifts an eyebrow.

"Although, I will make a deal with you." Nick says. "I trust that you know what you are doing." He looks at Maria who also trusts her.

"Director Fury and I will be asking you an assortment of questions." Maria starts explaining. "You will confine yourself to solitary responses which mean that you can only reply with one word only. Understand?"

Natasha looks at them skeptically. She understood the instructions but not the meaning behind them.

"Why?" Natasha questions.

"Truth is singular." Maria explains. Natasha makes sense out of that. "Lies are words...many words. It's one of the new interrogation tactics here."

"Let's begin with an easy question." Nick states. "You love Agent Barton, don't you?"

Natasha stares at them wondering if that's still a question in general that people ask here. Natasha relaxes back in her seat realizing that this will be a breeze if the questions continue to be like this.

"Yes."

"Why are you seeking the information anout the mission? Why couldn't you have gone on the mission alongside Agent Barton and the rest of The Avengers?"

"Commitment." Both meaning her commitment to Clint and Merida. Her relationship with the both of them whether it'd be romatic or maternal.

Nick looks at Maria and they're both impressed. Although it doesn't surprise them. Natasha is one of their wittiest agents.

"When you first joined SHIELD," Maria starts, "you were hesitant whether SHIELD was the _correct_ agency to trust. We felt the same about you. When Clint first joined, he wasn't much of a team player. He preferred to work on solo missions. You're the first person he wanted to go on team missions with. From then, it evolved into The Avengers. I commend you on that."

"You've changed him. How do you feel about knowing that?" Nick asks smiling a bit.

Natasha nods her head. A small tear falls out of her eye. Natasha never realized that she's made a big impact on Clint's life as he is in hers.

"Proud." Natasha replies.

"Barton told us something in private." Nick says. "He says that he's missed being on solo missions. He misses the feeling of being alone with nobody else to depend on. Do you understand what we're saying to you?"

Natasha took a moment to think about this. Yes, she understood that Clint was once a man of solitude, and she respected him for that. But ever since he was recruited into The Avengers Initiative, he's changed. He's open, funny, a pain-in-the-ass, and sometime the most annoying person ever (although one cannot hate him). Natasha refuses to believe what Nick is telling her.

"Words." Natasha replies.

Nick smirks and Maria nods her head approving. Natasha realizes that it was a trick to see if Natasha could play up to their next question.

"Final question." Maria states.

"Tell me about your relationship with Barton." Nick commands. "Tell me about everything you've been through for the past years, and above all, tell me why I should reveal his location."

Natasha opens her mouth to talk but Nick leans across his desk and places a gloved finger in front of her lips.

"But do it in one word." Nick reveals.

Natasha leaves her mouth open in horror. Nick smiles at her. He understood her shock. Her and Barton have known each other for so many years that it's difficult to explain their story let alone do it in one word. There's all the missions, The Avengers, Merida, and their love life.

"You're thinking it's impossible such a word exists or that you'd wouldn't be able to find it." Nick tells her. Natasha looks at him with some type of worry him and Maria have rarely seen from her. "Let's see if the gods are with you."

It only took her a couple of minutes which shocked Nick and Maria. After she revealed her one word, Nick gave her the location, and she charged out of his office leaving her two superiors in awe. It wasn't that hard once she subtracted everything. Natasha ignored Merida, The Avengers, and everything recent in her relationship with Clint to create her one word. She thought about 'The Butterfly Effect' theory: where if one event doesn't happen, everything leading up to today would've never happened. After that, she thought long and hard about the _one_ event that would cancel everything that was happening right now .

Her one word, was the start of something new for Clint and Natasha. Not only did it change their lives, but it was where he made the different call:

Budapest.

* * *

**Who saw that coming? Don't worry, you will get a glimpse of The Avengers mission. **

**I really need to work on some ending for my authors note. I'm going to change it. **

**Please review, follow, and favorite :D**


	23. Screams and Swears

**Exams are literally fucking with me so I cannot take them seriously anymore.**

**Recap: Natasha's off to get married while Clint's on a mission**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Screams and Swears

"Watch your back." Clint says through his earpiece from his rooftop. He lets the arrow fly from his bow. It zips right by Steve's head and through the enemy behind.

Steve watches the man behind him fall over with an arrow sticking out of his chest. Steve smirks and throws a punch to one of the others.

Meanwhile, Thor slams Mjolnir on the ground which clears most of the area around him. He swings his hammer around and when he sees weapons being pointed at him, he lightly chuckles. The Hulk appears and the two look at each other with the same expression. They love that they still, at least, _try _to win.

Thor held up his hammer and The Hulk slammed it with his fist. The force sent the enemies flying back. The two heroes smirked.

Tony flew through the air scanning the area as he flew. He got distracted by the scans that he couldn't see what was in front of him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"No!"

Merida looks up at the older woman frowning with her little arms crossed against her chest. They've been at this for longer than they should've been.

"Stop being so difficult!" Pepper yells back at her. She looks down at the toddler her her hands on her hips. "Look here, your parents are getting married and you cannot be there in your pajamas. You're the daughter of the bride _and_ the groom!"

"I don't want to wear a dress!" Merida argues.

"We've been through this. You have no choice!" Pepper knows that she shouldn't be yelling at a toddler (especially since the child isn't hers) but there was no time for rejection and Merida was a tough and stubborn kid so she could handle it.

"You can't make me! You're not my mom! You can't tell me what to do!"

Pepper is so annoyed she's going to rip her own hair out.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Shit!" Tony curses as gets pulled out of debris by The Hulk. The Hulk places him on the ground not gently at all. Tony gets up and brushes the dust and rocks off his armor.

"Language!" Tony hears Steve yell through comms. Tony pauses to take that last statement in.

"Did you really reprimand me for my _language_?"

"Force of habit." Steve replies as the soldier approaches the two heroes. "I'm a parent with two talking twins who have attentive hearing to everything around them. Angela, not really, but Xavier has a mouth on him."

Clint adjusts his bow as he joins them along with Thor. Clint laughs.

"Merida can swear in Russian only because she's picked it up from when Natasha swears at me." Clint says.

"You have unorthodox parenting ways." Thor states. Clint winks.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Stop!" Merida nags as she wrangles out of Pepper's arms. Pepper is so close to strangling the child. Pepper backs away and takes a deep breath. She's a mother with her own daughter the same age and a juvenile husband not to mention a successful company. She's capable of handling the task of putting Merida in a dress.

"Emily!" Pepper calls. The little brunette enters the room wearing her small dress and shoes and her hair done nicely. Pepper smiles.

"Don't you want to look this beautiful?" Pepper says to Merida jestering towards Emily.

Merida just stares at Pepper. Pepper sighs before looking at her daughter silently begging for help.

"Dresses are pretty." Emily tells Merida in hopes to persuade her. "Look how frilly it is."

Emily spins around in the dress in ordsr to show how fun dresses can be. Merida sticks her tongue out at Emily. Emily looks back up at her mom. Pepper shrugs her shoulders.

"Go to Natasha's room and get her wedding dress and the matching heels from her closet." Pepper orders. "Then climb on her beside table to get her makeup case from the top of her dresser." Emily nods her head and leaves the room. "Might as well get that part done. At least one kid is listening to me." Pepper glares at Merida who's wearing a grin on her face.

"Bring it on выпуклый." Merida says.

Pepper opens her mouth wide in horror. "I have no idea what that meant but I am telling your mother."

That statement doesn't seem to phase Merida. Pepper crouches over and her face is now close to Merida's. Both eyes are squinted at each other.

"This is war." Pepper tells her.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"There isn't much left for us." Steve explains going through a new strategic plan. "A couple more guards on the east and west wings and then the big guy."

"That's a walk in the park." Clint says loading his bow.

"Don't get too cocky." Tony tells the archer. "That's my speciality."

"We noticed." Clint replies flatly. "We're all still questioning the universe on how the hell Pepper stays with you when you're such a narcissistic bastard."

Tony sighs with a smile. "That's what I love about Pep, she always knows how to keep her cool."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Pepper was about to explode if Merida is in her pajamas in the next five minutes. The little redhead isn't the least bit intimidated by her threats which peeves her. Tony always whimpers. Pepper taps her foot as she hears a knock on the door. Pepper goes to open it and relief washes over her when she sees that it's Jane, Peggy, and Betty with their kids and not Natasha. Pepper does not want Natasha to show up when her daughter still in her pajamas.

"Tell me," Pepper starts as she pants for air, "how long did it take you to get your kids dressed?"

"Five minutes?" They estimate.

"Why?" Betty asks.

"I need your help." Pepper says as they all walk inside the house. The three women set their kids down and Pepper leads them to the worst situation ever.

The four women stand in the doorway and see Merida sitting on her bed swinging her legs back and forth innocently. Merida smiles at them. The four women look at each other and know the impossible mission that's ahead of them.

"How about three of us hold her down and the other one gets the dress on?"' Jane suggests.

Peggy stares at her. "Give me a minute to write my will."

* * *

**I swear this idea just came to me and I had to make it real. Those AoU references fit in perfecfly. And no, Merida didn't call Pepper anything terrible (only because I couldn't think of anything). But if I were in Pepper's place, I would've gotten to the point where Merida would be dead. How do you think the women will take care of that problem?**

**Stalk me! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	24. Explosions

**Yes, Merida called Pepper 'bossy' and yes, fetus Merida is the worst nightmare. **

**I FINISHED SCHOOL AND NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE OFTEN! WOOHOO LETS PARTY!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Explosions

Pepper, Peggy, Jane, and Betty all stand above Merida looking her down with their best mother-taunting stares (although based off of the past hour or two, they don't work on miniature assassins). They know their stares will do nothing but make the child laugh, but the women have no idea what to do. Not to mention that Merida might be the one who's taunting them.

"I wonder how long Bruce would take to get Merida in a dress without blowing up?" Betty says smirking.

"To be honest," Peggy says, "I would do anything to switch places with The Avengers and watch them deal with all this." Peggy leans over and makes sure Merida is listening to her. "Listen up. You may be the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow, but let me tell you what I am capable of. I'm Agent 13. I have a level seven clearance at SHIELD not to mention two annoying kids of my own. You will get in that bloody dress!"

Merida just stares at Peggy and crosses her arms. Peggy looks back at her friends who shrug their shoulders.

"Do you want you mom to come home and see you still in your pajamas?" Jane asks Merida hoping that technique would work. "I don't think Natasha will be happy about that."

Merida keeps her arms crossed and she turns her back to the women.

"No pajamas, no wedding." Merida says. The women take a second and think about how that is something Clint would say since he isn't the man for tuxedos. Obviously Merida will go to lengths of stopping the wedding to not wear a dress. She has guts and the women'll give her that.

"Does she have any stuffed animals we can threaten last minute?" Pepper whispers to the others.

"Mommy," Apollo says peeking his head through the door. All the women look at him. "Natasha's here."

The women look at Merida still in her pj's before looking at each other alarmed. Then they glare back at Merida since they have less than a minute to get Merida in a dress before Natasha walks in.

"I got her arms." Jane says.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The Avengers are in the center of their mission where a giant power source lies in front of them. It glows a bright orange as Tony scans it with his armor. The other Avengers place on their portable oxygen masks just in case the power source is toxic.

"Please tell me it runs on only electricity?" Steve asks with hope.

"It does not." Tony replies running more scans. "But I can tell you that it's not radioactive."

The Avengers remove their oxygen masks with relief. Tony lifts his face-plate and takes a closer look at how it works.

"Doesn't look that complicated." Clint states. "I bet I could figure it out."

"You wish." Tony says. "The simplest way would be for all of us to go at it just so it has to much force against it to blow up."

The hulk grins with excitement to get to hit something. The others look with doubt.

"Are you sure tis a good plan?" Thor questions.

"Of course." Tony replies with his usual cocky flare. "How many times have my ideas sucked before?"

"We lost count." Clint says.

Tony glares at the archer. "Just hit the damn thing."

And so they did.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hi kids." Natasha says as she sees them all standing at her doorway. The three little boys in their tuxedos and the two little girls in their dresses. "You excited to go to Budapest for the first time?"

"What's a Budapest?" Angela asks.

"Never mind that." Natasha says. "Budapest is a beautiful place. It's where Clint and I met. Now, we're going to get married there. Did you kids know that this will be the first wedding you're all going to?"

"I wanna get married." Emily says. She looks over at Daniel and smiles brightly. Daniel blinks back at her blankly. Little boy has no idea what's going on.

Natasha laughs a little. "You're _way_ too young to be thinking about that. The only marriage that should be in your head as of now is the one between Barbie and Ken."

"Why is Clint already there?" Xavier asks her.

"All your dad's are already there. They're The Avengers and they're off saving the world. The fight bad guys who try to conquer the planet and protect all civilians. When they're done, we get to surprise them."

"Are they really the best there is?" Apollo asks Natasha.

"We all are." Natasha says.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Smoke fills the room. The Avengers hack and cough. They crawl across the dark fumes in order to find at least one other member. From where Thor is, he calls Mjolnir to him and lifts his hammer in the air. With all his might, he swings his hammer in a circle above him clearing the room and the black smoke. Once the room is clear, they're able to see one another. Even Bruce is back to his human self. They're all covered in soot and dust.

"That played out way better in my head." Tony says. "I think we were out for a good ten minutes or so."

"Everything plays out better in your head." Bruce glares at him.

"Don't sass me Banner, you liked that idea." Tony looks at Bruce.

Bruce smiles a bit nodding his head. "Yeah, I did. And I guess it's all our faults for listening to you."

Clint lies back on the floor and closes his eyes. He's not hurt, or anything close to death.

"Can we just take a moment to relax here." Clint says. "I need a minute to catch my breath."

"I think we have learned our lesson." Thor says lying beside Clint. The others join in pursuit.

"Never hit the power source at the same time." Steve says. "And never listen to Tony's plans."

* * *

**Natasha: The Avengers are the finest there is.**

**Avengers: *screws shit up***

**Stalk me! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	25. Consent and Gladly Give

**I didn't even notice that this story is almost at 100 reviews.**

**Copyright: Doctor Who (just the idea)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Consent and Gladly Give

The Avengers walk out of the building into the sweltering heat. All of them are tired and beaten and all they want to do is sleep for the rest of thr week. They look forwards and see something coming towards them. All exhausted, they turn to Bruce.

"Can you turn into the hulk and deal with that?" Tony asks. "Whatever that is."

Bruce squints his eyes and looks closer. "I don't think that's a threat."

All the men squint their eyes and look closer.

"Did we perish?" Thor questions.

"I think so." Clint says. "I see my wife in white and my daughter in a dress. Merida's in a _real_ dress. Yup, we're dead."

The men stop in their spots and are mind-blown when they see their wives in dresses. Natasha in white and the other women in dark purple. Their little boys in black tuxedeos and matching dark purple bowties and the little girls in red dresses. The Avengers who just fought feel underdressed in their torn up uniforms covered in dirt and blood. Smiles approach thecir faces as they hear their kids complain about how it's too hot or there's nothing appealing to see.

"Natasha?" Clint questions as he runs up to them. "What's happening? What's going on?"

Natasha smiles brightly as Steve grabs Clint's arm.

"You're getting married." Steve whispers to him.

"Oh..." Clint mutters. His eyes open in realistion. "Oh!"

The other men join their wives and children as Clint looks back at Natasha. He laughs lightly as he looks at his daughter and his soon-to-be-wife. His two beautiful redheads.

"This is my dream come true so please don't judge me if I cry." Clint states.

Natasha holds out a black bowtie and hold it out to him.

"Clint," Natasha instructs, "take one end of this, wrap it around your hand, and hold it out to me."

They both wrap the ends of the bowtie around their hands and hold them out parallel to each other.

"What am I doing?" Clint asks confused about this whole process.

"As your told." Natasha replies. She turns to their little girl who stands beside them beaming with joy. "Since I have no parents, Merida say, 'I consent and gladly give.'"

Merida scrunches up her nose in confusion. "Give what?"

They all laugh.

"Just say it." Natasha tells her. "You're the daughter of the bride."

Merida fills up with excitement. "I consent and gladly give."

"Now Clint," Natasha says now facing him, "I was scared when our relationship starting evolving. You told me all your hopes and dreams and I couldn't fulfill them for you because of my background. I thought it over and realized that weddings are overrated. Everyone wants a big, fancy wedding and I don't. I kmow you can't stand tuxedos. So I decided to surprise you with my definition of marriage after your mission in the place that we can now remember the same way since we have different definitions of what happened in Budapest."

Clint absorbs her vows and tears spring into his eyes. He uses his free hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. He looks at his beautiful bride and places her head in his hand.

"Oh Natasha...I thought my life was over until you came into my life. I didn't care about your background and that's why I kept you for all this time. I knew that you wouldn't kill me; even if it was just for a second. You'd feel guilty...that's what makes you different. I know that I vented out to you that my dream was to have a lot of kids but I changed that. The wonderful woman standing in front of me was my new dream. So I'm going to ask you again, Natalia Alianivona Romanoff, will you marry me?"

Natasha, along with the others, are held speechless. Clint lightly rubs her cheek with his thumb. She nods her head estactically.

"You may kiss the bride." Natasha tells him.

"I'll make it a good one." Clint mutters.

She snickers. "You better."

They both lean in and kiss each other passionately. As they kissed, some of The Avengers and their wives shed a few tears. Some will never admit to have ever shed them in the first place but just ignore that and enjoy the moment. The kids turn away since adults kissing is deemed as gross - especially Merida since they're her own parents.

Clint and Natasha part and laugh in each others arms. The other adults and the kds cheer loudly. They finally got married. The newlyweds wrap heir arms around each other and embraced what would possibly be the best kiss on one of their most memorable days yet.

* * *

**Fun Fact: the wedding was the first scene I wrote for this story.**

**No, this story isn't over yet. There's still one more chapter and then a sneak peek to my Steve x Peggy story of this. **

**Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	26. Beware The Miniature Barton

***cries because this is the last chapter*  
*but it's really cute and funny***

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Beware The Miniature Barton

"Merida!" Director Fury calls as he walks through the halls of SHIELD. Agents Barton and Romanoff are on their honeymoon and he made a promise to watch their daughter. It just wasn't as simple as he thought. Previously, he thought that Stark's daughter would be a nuisance since her mouth is an endless void but he was wrong. He brought Merida to SHIELD since he had to show up for a meeting and didn't know if he'd trust the daughter of two Avengers with a babysitter.

He's been with Merida for two weeks and she has been nothing but a pain in the ass. She didn't listen to an order he gave (which included getting dressed, brushing teeth, going to bed, and many more). It still baffles him how he can taunt his agents who supposedly 'had no fear' but this child taunts him.

"Agent Hill." Nick calls. Maria looks back at him. "Have you seen -?"

"Miniature Barton?" Maria questions. Nick nods his head. Whenever Merida's been brought to SHIELD, she goes missing and her code name to the other agents is 'Miniature Barton'. "All I know is that she took all my sticky notes."

"Dammit..." He knows that she'd be up to something. It reminded him of their trip to the grocery store where all Merida did was throw random items in the shopping cart and beg for certain food items (which he did not buy).

Nick makes his way back to his office. He opens the door and something hits his head making him fall back. Due to his natural habits, he's about to fire back and scream for the other agents that they're under attack, but he hears a child's laughter.

He gets up and sees Merida sitting in the office chair behind his desk. In her hands in a plastic bow 'n arrows set. Shooting at his head was a way Merida would pass the time with him. She enjoyed it unlike him. Not to mention that his whole office is covered in small, square, yellow sticky notes. He glares at Merida with his one good eye making the little girl laugh even more.

"I told you not to bring that!" Nick says about her toy.

"I didn't listen!" Merida replies. She continues to laugh. "I can't believe you didn't see it. I think it's your eye patch thingy."

Nick attempts to keep his cool just as Maria approaches and looks at his new office.

"Oh..." Maria mutters. "You redecorated."

Nick glares at her. Maria looks at him and laughs. She removes the plastic suction cup arrow from the middle of his forehead.

"How did she get them on the ceiling?" Maria questions looking at the yellow, flapping ceiling above them. "Not to mention this crappy plastic arrow right in the middle of your forehead."

"Don't forget she's half Barton and half Romanoff." Nick responds. Maria reasons with that. He makes his way over and picks up Merida dragging her out of his office.

He looks at Merida, who's already staring at him.

"Can you buy some of my girl scout cookies?" Merida begs.

Merida was also in girl scouts, which Nick will deny is adorable to other people. The only thing he liked about it was that it gave him some free time away from the little girl. To get an extra ten minutes of peace, he made Maria pick her up at the end of the day and drop her off with him. What irritated him the most was when Merida once spent an entire night testing her new knowledge of knots on all of his shoes (which she never untied). Merida's been nagging him to buy some cookies since she could start selling them.

"I already told you that I'm not buying those." Nick responds. "I don't like cookies."

"Please Pirate-Man." Merida continues to beg. Pirate-Man was his nickname to her. He hates it. Despite the numerous times Nick's told her (along with the other kids) that he's not a pirate, they still believe he is.

"No."

"Pretty please."

"No."

Merida looks up at him with her big blue eyes and her lip quivering. Nick moans. She's about to cry and she's done this before in his two weeks with her. She will scream. And there's no way he's going to let his many agents hear her high-pitched yell.

"Fine. I'll buy a few boxes." Nick says regretfully. "Man, I hate you."

Merida smiles brightly again.

"I want to win the bicycle for the most boxes sold." Merida tells him. "I already sold boxes to all the agents and students."

Nick stares at her, this time he's impressed.

Maria approaches him again. "Director, Agents Barton and Romanoff are back."

Merida lights up. Nick is washed with relief. He sees the two agents, now happily married. Merida runs up and jumps in her parents arms. The two agents look at Director Fury fully content.

"How much do we owe you for her annoyance?" Natasha questions him.

"Don't be light about it." Clint mentions. "Merida can take it."

Nick looks at the parents. Sure, as mentioned before, Merida was a pain in the ass for the numerous acts she's done. From ignoring him, messing up his shopping, to shooting numerous plastic arrows at his head with perfect aim, redecorating his office, tying all his shoes, and nagging him to buy crappy cookies, he'll admit to missing the little redhead. Before Nick could reply, Merida runs back to Director Fury and hugs him around his legs since that was all her small frame could reach.

"I'm gonna miss you Pirate-Man." Merida tells him.

Nick picks up the little girl and hugs her back. Sure, he spent the majority of the week screaming at her, but he still liked her. In fact, he admired that she was more courageous than most of the people he's met in his long life.

"Put me down for more cookie boxes Miniature Barton." He tells her.

* * *

**If you're saying that this was NOT adorable, please go search for your heart. This chapter is probably my favorite of the whole story. I mean, only Merida Barton can annoy the hell out of Director Fury and sell cookies to all the agents.**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! It is definitely one of my favorites! Next chapter is a sneak peek to my Steve x Peggy version of this story.**

**Stalk Me! Links are in my bio!**

**Have a story idea? Don't be afraid to recommend it :D**

**~ MysteryGal5**


	27. Sneak Peek

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE:** **This is a Steve x Modern!Peggy story which means that the female protagonist is pretty much a modern version of Peggy Carter from the 40's.**

**NOTE: Sneak peeks are supposed to be vague to avoid spoilers.**

**Just like ****A Stark Normal Life**** and ****The Product of Their Love****, this is Steve's tale through marriage and parenthood called What You Wanted.**

* * *

_"Even though he was a soldier who had fought the darkest days of the 20th century..."_

On the battlefield, Steve hears gunfire. He holds up his shield but lowers it a bit to see his British lady, Agent Peggy Carter, firing away with two guns in her hands. Once the area around them is clear, she twirls her guns around and reloads them before holstering them again. Peggy looks at her boyfriend who doesn't seem impressed even by a bit.

"I told you to stay in the jet!" Steve says.

"And I always tell you to wear a parachute." Peggy replies. "But do you listen?"

Steve smirks. "No."

"So why should I?" Peggy smiles at him as a sudden thought comes to her mind. "Now, what was your question?"

Steve stares at her blankly. He assumed that she forgot about the question she almost badgered out of him before he jumped out of the jet without his parachute.

"If I ask you here, you might shoot me."

"Try me."

Steve takes a deep breath and places his hands on her shoulders. Peggy looks at him confused at his sudden moves.

"Agent Peggy Carter, will you be my wife?" He finally asks.

_"Even though I knew our careers would eventually take us down different paths__..."_

Steve gets down on one knee in front of her and pulls out a small black box. There's a diamond ring in it. Peggy stands above him in complete shock that her skin has dimmed down to an even paler shade of white. Though her blushing cheeks and red lips help add some color to her complexion.

"I am in love with you, Peggy Carter." He says.

"Steve..." Peggy mutters as tears rise to her eyes.

"So I'm hoping that you'll take me to be yours, if that's what you want."

Peggy wipes the tears in her eyes and gives him a wide smile.

"It's what I want." Peggy tells him.

"Good, because I love you."

He rises back up and kisses her.

_"Even though I knew there would be pain and tears to come..."_

Tony throws Steve a bottle of beer. Steve opens the bottle and takes a sip as Tony sits down beside him.

"Steve," Tony starts, "you know how to deflower your girl?"

Steve chokes on his drink. He begins to cough.

"I guess that's a no." Clint states.

"Let's give him credit for knowing what 'deflower' means." Bruce says. The others agree.

"Tis an adventure, Steve." Thor tells the soldier.

The men laugh.

"That's an understatement." Tony comments.

_"It's what I want..."_

* * *

**This has just been published. Go check it out! **

**Stalk me! Links are in my bio!**

**Please feel free to leave a story idea :D**


End file.
